


По ту сторону пустоты

by Axel_Larin17



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Family Drama, Final Battle, Friendship, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Magic, Out of Character, Talking, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Пустота - место, где есть всё и нет ничего. Место, откуда выбралось то, что должно было остаться там навсегда. То, из-за чего весь мир оказался в опасности.И феям, и ведьмам придётся сделать нелёгкий выбор, узнав правду, тщательно скрываемую веками, тысячелетиями! Им предстоит сразиться с кошмаром, какого не видели со времён Великого Дракона.Смогут ли противоборствующие стороны найти компромисс и справиться с нависшей над ними угрозой?





	1. Пролог.

**Author's Note:**

> В работе много всего приходится непосредственно на сюжет, нежели на отношения между персонажами, но всё же направление фемслэшное, поэтому я поставил всё-таки его, как направленность, а не джен.
> 
> И да, главная антагонистка - ОЖП.
> 
> P.S. Ещё подъехал арт от stummm.  
> Огромное спасибо!!! >///<  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847220/v847220632/17a64a/456jPvsoNpw.jpg

Фея скептично рассматривала то, что осталось от несчастного создания, попавшего в её сети. Иссохшая тушка с выпученными от животного ужаса глазами, лишённая души и разума. Просто ненужная оболочка, из которой можно сделать марионетку. Бесполезную в данном случае.  
\- Мрак с тобой, - устало проскрежетала она: местные любители свежего мяса быстро оприходуют этот почти-труп. Её волновало другое - сила, что скрывалась внутри. Её было так мало, почти не ощутимо! Нужно больше, но... где же взять?  
Алгурис хищно оскалилась, а затем горько рассмеялась: сколько времени прошло с момента её заточения, а так ничего и не изменилось. Ей удалось скопить немного, но совсем чуть-чуть, хватало больше на создание подобия нормальной жизни, нежели на что-то действительно серьёзное и важное. Сюда, за грань миров, дальше самой пустоты, попадали слишком редко.  
Местные твари, жившие здесь с самого начала времён, в пищу не годились. Они были слишком ядовитыми и могли только навредить. Вот и приходилось прикладывать усилия, выстраивать долгие многоходовые конструкции, чтобы заманить в свои сети хоть кого-нибудь! С животными было проще - они обитали сразу в нескольких плоскостях, а поработить разум проще, если он не загрязнён эмоциями. Но с другой стороны... от людей толку больше. Их живая сила, жизненная энергия - это именно то, чего ей так не хватало...  
Раньше, когда-то давно, когда она ещё была самой могущественной феей, стоявшей наравне с самим Драконом вечного огня, она с лёгкостью как даровала жизнь, так и отбирала её. Алгурис недовольно фыркнула - уродливые шрамы на спине, где когда-то давно нежно трепетали полупрозрачные крылья, неприятно зачесались, раздражая. Чёртов Дракон лишил её всего: всё, что было ценно и имело хоть какое-то значение! Он оскорбил её, унизил, предал! А потом сослал в эту дыру, где она вечность обречена коротать остаток очень долгой жизни. Ублюдок.  
Вновь вспыхнула, казалось, притупившаяся со временем ярость. Мнимое спокойствие слетело словно жухлая шелуха. Она заорала, надрывая голос, прогоняя прочь всю ненависть и отчаяние, затопившее её сердце.  
\- Ненавижу, - заверещала фея, - как же я тебя ненавижу!  
Но на зов искалеченной души отзывались только местные твари. Позади раздалось шипение. Алгурис резко обернулась - трёхлапое хищное создание широко скалилось, принюхиваясь - что у нас сегодня на обед? Чешуйки на спине плотно прижимались друг к другу, создавая мощный, почти непробиваемый щит для существа, с рождения живущего во тьме.  
\- Не дождёшься, - прошипела она, - будь ты проклят, гахурс, не сегодня.  
Существо вновь зашипело и припало к передней лапе, не отрывая замутнённого взора от потенциальной жертвы. Выжидает удобного момента, чтобы напасть и вцепиться ей в шею. Зубы быстро разорвут предательницу, а яд с клыков стремительно разнесётся по крови - потом довольно проблематично восстанавливаться. Алгурис уже доводилось сталкиваться с местными "жителями" в таком контексте, и этот опыт ей не понравился.  
\- Пошёл вон! - гаркнула она. Тёмное заклятие сорвалось с языка быстрее, чем фея успела его осознать. Гахурс завизжал, отшатнулся, упал на спину и закатался по земле, не в силах потушить пламя мрака, пожирающее само его естество. - Проклятье! - выругалась она: с таким трудом добытая из живой зверюшки сила мигом ушла на заклинание, к которому, по идее, можно было и не прибегать. Досадно.  
Гахурс почти перестал скулить, пока незнакомое ему и довольно плохо пахнущее существо возилось с чем-то своим. Алгурис накинула на голову капюшон накидки, сделанной из шкуры бивала - местная змея, большую часть времени спящая у себя в гнезде. Бивалы охраняли это место и в жизнь за гранью не вмешивались. Алгурис пришлось хорошо потрудиться, чтобы одолеть одного из них и там же обустроить себе небольшое логово. Но оно того стоило, однозначно.  
Однако пора было возвращаться: сегодняшняя вылазка прошла бездарно, придётся придумать что-нибудь ещё. Хотя все мысли давным-давно иссякли. Уже давным-давно не происходило ничего интересного... Алгурис казалось, что временами она слишком сильно сливается с этим местом, оно поглощает её силу и разрушает разум. Временами прошлое забывалось и чувствовать себя живой помогала разве что клокочущая в груди ярость да обида. Что не поняли, не приняли, отвергли и изгнали, посчитав имеющиеся силы и возможности чем-то опасным и недостойным существовать там, по ту сторону грани.  
Алгурис в сердцах злобно сплюнула на землю. Её силы на исходе, а хоть какой-нибудь подпитки ей так и не удалось найти за столько лет... веков или даже тысячелетий. Фея огорчённо выдохнула: она хотела вырваться на свободу, хотела жить так же, как жили другие. Временами проскальзывала предательская мысль - она была готова отказаться от всей своей силы и могущества только ради того, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха ещё хоть раз! Один маленький разочек...  
От тяжких мыслей фею отвлекло нечто... не вписывающееся в давно привычные реалии этого мира. И без того хмурое серое небо стало ещё темнее. Алгурис остановилась и запрокинула голову вверх. Чёрный капюшон легко соскользнул вниз, оголяя полысевший от времени череп, на котором ещё сохранились остатки былой шевелюры.  
\- Не может быть... - прошелестела фея: над поляной, по которой она шла, раскинув крылья, легко скользил огромный лебедь. Этого зверя она узнает всегда и везде: Лебедь Вечности. Удивительно. - Но раз он здесь, - фея ухмыльнулась, - значит, кто-то прорвал завесу, разделяющую миры. Иначе он бы не появился.  
Нельзя терять время, сейчас это слишком ценный ресурс. Если она хочет выбраться, придётся поторопиться.  
Фея резво бросилась за тенью птицы, непрерывно скользящей над землёй пустоты. Последний рывок, что отнимет те слабые крупицы энергии, что ещё оставались. Всё или ничего.


	2. Часть I.

Яркое летнее солнце приятно согревало своими лучами. Несмотря на стоящую вокруг духоту, Блум получала искреннее удовольствие от окружающей её обстановки. Казалось, совсем недавно здесь ещё сновали юные феи, готовящиеся к последним экзаменам и вообще взрослой жизни. Повсюду стоял шум и гам, одни зубрили, вспоминая всю программу Алфеи, другие весело шушукались, как Стелла в своё время, третьи мирно дремали в тени деревьев, уверенные в своих силах. Впрочем, всё как обычно. И оттого на душе становилось тепло и радостно – никаких страшных монстров, новых врагов, жаждущих захватить мир, идиллия и гармония. Что ещё нужно для счастья?  
Фея широко улыбнулась и запрокинула голову, вглядываясь в безоблачное небо. Хоть сейчас в школе магии почти никого и не осталось, одинокой девушка себя не чувствовала. В конце концов, ещё несколько дней, и она сама покинет родные стены, чтобы повидаться с родителями и устроить вечеринку – яркую, зажигательную, с песнями и плясками. Со Скаем, которого она уже давно не видела, хотя переписывались и созванивались они достаточно регулярно, с Ванессой и Майком, с удовольствием отдохнувшими в замке на Домино, с подругами, которые уехали сразу после выпуска. Все эти мысли согревали с особой силой, и Блум не заметила, как на неё пала тень от ветки дерева, а веки смежились, и расслабленный разум погрузился в сон.  
Не прошло, наверное, и пяти минут, как девушку разбудил какой-то щелчок. Блум недовольно поморщилась, не желая просыпаться, но после второго щелчка почувствовался болезненный щипок.  
\- Ай! – вскочила фея, резко распахнув глаза. Она ожидала слепящего солнца, но вместо этого наткнулась на уродливую физиономию незнакомой ей птицы, которая взгромоздилась подле неё на булыжник и только что нагло клюнула её в плечо. – Кыш! Ты кто такая?!  
Птица недовольно гаркнула и всё же сорвалась с места – но далеко она не улетела, уселась в голых ветках дерева по соседству и с любопытством покосилась на пятью минутами ранее будущий обед. Еда быть едой не пожелала, но надежда в глубоком и чёрном сердце твари всё же теплилась.  
Блум сглотнула неприятный ком, вставший поперёк горла, стоило ей оглядеться. Стены Алфеи растворились, уступая место мрачному и безжизненному пейзажу. Далеко вперёд расстилалась огромная каменная пустыня с редкими торчащими кустарниками. Небо затянуло серыми тучами, и казалось, что ещё мгновение, и дождь польёт как из ведра, если не сильнее. Единственным живым обитателем, помимо самой Блум, была только та страшная птица, до сих пор наблюдающая за ней. Фея пламени дракона вновь наткнулась взглядом на противную птичью морду и поёжилась – она уже видела таких когда-то давно. На самом первом курсе обучения в Алфее, когда Трикс только начинали проявлять себя и в итоге с головой окунулись в тёмную магию старых книг. Они создали армию из грязи болот и собственной ненависти, и такие вот твари именно тогда в том числе осаждали все магические школы. Ужас прошлого, от которого иногда до сих пор прошибало до дрожи.  
Блум снова сглотнула, неприятно ёжась: страшные воспоминания. И хотя с тех пор она стала гораздо сильнее, сейчас с открытым забралом сражаясь с опасностями, кошмары периодически всё же настигали её, вновь и вновь напоминая о том, что мир неидеален. Что в любой момент всё может рухнуть, а любая гармония дать сбой. И снова вселенная окажется на грани катастрофы. От тягостных мыслей её отвлекло назойливое карканье. Блум опять шикнула на птицу и только потом осознала, насколько сильно она замёрзла, пока стояла на месте. В этой пустые, казалось, не было ничего живого, ничего, что могло бы даровать тепло. А если оно и есть, то сомнительно, что настроено это нечто дружелюбно…  
Взгляд снова мазнул по безрадостной картине впереди и с удивлением обнаружил там то, чего минутой раньше не было. Высокая, уходящая далеко в небеса, башня. Но не такая, как школа ведьм, нет. Мрачная, безликая, огромная. Возвышаясь над всем миром, взирала она на окружающих пустыми глазницами окон и острыми шпилями, готовыми выдержать напор самого сильного шторма. Блум опять поёжилась и обхватила себя руками, надеясь хоть так согреться. По непонятной ей причине она не чувствовала магии, вообще никакой, и почему-то это… совсем её не пугало. Словно здесь так и должно быть, где можно рассчитывать только на себя и ни на кого другого. Даже на человека со светлой копной волос, перемахнувшего через несколько кустарников, выросших рядом друг с другом, и бегом помчавшегося прямиком к башне.  
\- Эй, погоди! – крикнула ему вслед Блум. Человек на секунду затормозил и обернулся, ища взглядом говорящего. Когда холодные серые глаза столкнулись с живыми, небесно-голубыми, фея потеряла дар речи. – Не может быть…  
Айси, тяжело дыша, не стала тратить время попросту и вновь бросилась к башне, словно спасаясь бегством от чего-то очень страшного.  
«Или от кого-то», - шепнул предательский голосок в сознании.  
Воздух вокруг потяжелел, словно вместо холодного лета вот-вот резко наступит зима. Изо рта повалил пар, с неба, кажется, слетело несколько снежинок.  
Блум зачем-то ещё раз попыталась окликнуть явно испуганную ведьму, но губы не шевелились, замёрзли. Из горла не вырвалось ни звука. Доселе простая тревога в любое мгновение была готова перерасти в самую настоящую панику. Сердце застучало как бешеное, а ладони вспотели. Фея крупно задрожала, чувствуя, как каменеют конечности. Она невольно присела, не в силах не то что трансформироваться, даже повернуть голову в сторону местной пташки, с ужасным карканьем сорвавшейся с места и полетевшей в противоположную от неё сторону.  
Белёсая копна волос Айси упрямо притягивала к себе взгляд, и Блум с ужасом вдруг осознала, что за ведьмой летит огромное бесформенное облако. В нём то появлялись, то таяли знакомые и не очень образы. Нечто призрачное проигнорировало полузамёрзшую фею, отдав предпочтение перепуганной ведьме.  
«Ты вернёшь мне крылья», - пророкотало существо, стремительно сокращая между ними расстояние.  
Блум попыталась вновь преодолеть себя и окликнуть Айси, наплевав на многолетнюю вражду между ними, предупредить её об опасности, но рот не слушался. А вот призрак на секунду замер, затормозил и обернулся к ней. В клубах мрака взвились очередные картины, но сейчас куда более знакомые, чем до этого. Там были и друзья, и родители, и дракон… последний задержался на несколько секунд.  
«Мы ещё встретимся, наследница», - грозно пообещал ей призрак и вернулся к преследованию ведьмы.  
Блум подавилась вскриком.  
И через секунду открыла глаза, резко вскочив на траве. Сердце бухало как бешеное, уши заложило, а из носа, кажется, потекла струйка крови. Фея утёрла её ладонью и ошарашено осмотрелась – она снова была в Алфее, в тени знакомых ей деревьев, где было тепло и солнечно, и никаких призраков, пугающих до глубины души. Потребовалась, пожалуй, целая минута на то, чтобы стряхнуть с себя оцепенение и неприятное послевкусие от дурного сна.  
\- Бывает же, - пробормотала Блум себе под нос и снова почувствовала, как побежала струйка крови, - ох… то ли перегрелась, то ли замёрзла, - резюмировала она: яркое летнее солнце всё также согревало, но холод кошмара отпустил не до конца.  
Где-то глубоко внутри заворочался спящий дракон и почти сразу же затих – трудно потревожить нечто столь древнее, но у кого-то получилось. И это немного пугало.

*** 

Алгурис не верила собственным глазам: у неё получилось! Ей удалось! Лебедь Вечности, открывая один портал за другим, пронёс её сквозь несколько слоёв мироздания, сам того не ведая! Видимо, она настолько слаба, считай, почти на грани истощения, что заметить её оказалось куда труднее, чем она предполагала. И хотя висеть на роскошном пернатом хвосте было делом совсем нелёгким, фея не жалела – пусть она и приземлилась довольно болезненно, но ощущение силы, льющейся вокруг, свежего воздуха, такого непривычного по сравнению с атмосферой пустоты, и наличию любых живых существ, не только нежелающих убить тебя, но и готовых помочь, удивляло и воодушевляло. Сил не было, но Алгурис не унывала – главное, она выбралась. Теперь нужно было найти хоть какое-нибудь место, где она сможет немного восстановиться и обдумать всё происходящее, а уж потом!.. Хе-хе.  
Фея с трудом поднялась, пошатнулась и оперлась о стену. Взгляд скользнул по развороченным мусорным бакам, на которые та и приземлилась. Среди них поблёскивали осколки зеркала. Алгурис потянулась к одному из них и кое-как взяла, не зная, чего ожидать в отражении – она слишком давно видела саму себя и не знала, к чему готовится. Но стоило ей рассмотреть себя, как губы разом высохли и слиплись почти намертво – какой кошмар. Во что она превратилась за столько времени? Некогда роскошные длинные волосы давным-давно она сама обрезала, чтобы не мешались, а остатки сейчас жалким хлипким слоем кое-как прикрывали череп. На лбу блестела залысина, а морщинистое лицо рассекались шрамы, оставшиеся после жизни в пустоте. После прошлой жизни. Лишь ярко-горящие глаза выдавали в ней кого-то, кто ещё мог и хотел жить.  
\- Красавица, - едко проскрежетала она, - дракон бы оценил, если бы узнал, - язвительно хохотнула фея.  
Но сеанс скептичного самобичевания прервал чей-то всхлип. Алгурис резко выбросила осколок обратно на землю и накинула на себя капюшон – не стоит пугать незваных гостей. Во всяком случае, так рано.  
За углом подворотни обнаружилась юная девочка с забавными кудряшками. Она сидела на поломанном куске бордюра, заливаясь горькими слезами. Когда-то давно Алгурис бы её пожалела и, быть может, даже попыталась чем-то помочь, но те времена прошли, пора заботиться только о себе.  
\- В чём дело, малышка? – проскрежетала фея. – Тише, дорогуша, я не причиню тебе вреда, - добавила она, когда девочка испуганно вскинула голову и чудом не шарахнулась в сторону, заметив тёмный силуэт. – Я… Нарайя, живу здесь неподалёку. Вышла вот хлам кое-какой выбросить, слышу, плачет кто-то. В чём дело, милая девочка?  
Девушка всхлипнула и уткнулась лицом в колени. Икнув, она кое-как ответила:  
\- Да так… поругалась кое с кем.  
\- Ну, милейшее дитя, не стоит убиваться так, - Алгурис осторожно шагнула вперёд, - все мы иногда ссоримся друг с другом. Помню, поругалась я как-то раз со своей ста-арой подругой…  
\- Я говорила ей! – вспылила та, не слыша голоса старухи. – Я просила маму отпустить меня на этот концерт! А она мне такая: «Нет, ты должна учиться! Вот поступишь в Алфею, станешь сильной феей и наравне с Винкс будешь поддержать гармонию в нашей вселенной. И я буду тобой гордиться!» - передразнила она родительницу. – Да не хочу я в эту Алфею, и Винкс меня раздражают! Тоже мне, нашлись, спасительницы. Чуть что – сразу Винкс клуб, Винкс клуб. Кто вообще их выбирал? Или просил? Лично я – нет.  
Алгурис не понимала и половины того, о чём сбивчиво рассказывала девочка. Но эмоции её она улавливала довольно тонко – возможно, слишком сильно обострилась почти атрофированная эмпатия. Как же всё-таки чудесно жить и наслаждаться жизнью, даже такой. Куда лучше, чем заживо гнить в пустоте, где рано или поздно тебя всё равно убьют и сожрут.  
\- Может, я вообще хочу к ведьмам? – тем временем продолжала полыхать девушка. – Может, я хочу изучать тёмную магию? И не хочу, чтобы мной гордились? А то это так сделать надо, это вот так. А чего я хочу – никому неинтересно!  
\- И чего же ты хочешь, дитя? – моментально зацепилась за болезненную струнку души древняя фея. – Знаешь, когда-то давно я тоже была… молодой и амбициозной. Я бы хотела тебе помочь, если это в моих силах. Не бойся, расскажи, чего ты жаждешь больше всего?  
\- Я хочу жить одна! И делать только то, что хочу я сама! Пусть все родители катятся во мрак, пусть сами разбираются с собой! – завопила она, не переставая заливаться слезами. – Надоело! Я будто прислуга какая-то. Не хочу так больше, никогда!  
Алгурис успела присесть рядом с ней и даже чуть обнять за плечи. Девочка, не ожидавшая такой прыти от старухи, резко замолкла и подняла несчастный взгляд на незнакомку.  
\- Теперь ты моя, Майя, - пророкотала она, приложив к её лбу указательный палец. – Твой разум, тело и душа принадлежат мне. Я забираю твои силы, память и чувства. Теперь ты – часть меня.  
Майя задёргалась, хрипнула и закатила глаза. Бледная рука упала с коленок на землю, повиснув безвольной плетью. А Алгурис довольно застонала – живая, будоражащая сила перетекала из юного сосуда в неё, такую изголодавшуюся и жаждущую большего. Внутри всколыхнулись воспоминания о былой мощи и величии. Сразу же захотелось больше, ещё больше, чем было!  
\- Ничего, дорогуша, всего помаленьку, - пророкотала она. – Пора двигаться дальше.  
Фея, кряхтя, поднялась. Иссушенная Майя – или как там её? – завалилась на бок и упала на землю, где так и осталась лежать. Алгурис предстояло выполнить ещё очень много дел, и начать следовало с нахождения для себя нового дома, а затем сбора информации и сил, чтобы впоследствии решить, что же делать дальше.

*** 

Блум, весело напевая себе под нос и периодически перебрасываясь фразами с Локетт, собирала вещи. Сегодняшним вечером она, наконец-то, улетит на Домино и ужинать будет уже в кругу семьи. Подруги, как и специалисты, обещали прибыть сразу туда. Кроме Ская… после коронации времени на личную жизнь у него оставалось всё меньше и меньше. Король Эрендор возжелал уйти на покой, а это означало только одно: в ближайшее время принц – вернее, теперь уже король! – Скай будет постигать все азы правления от «а» до «я». Только и оставалось, что переписываться с ним вечерами. А жаль, они давно не видели, и Блум совершенно искренне скучала по нему.  
\- Ты забрала все учебники из кабинета? – спросила Локетт, кружа вокруг. – Наверное, не стоит оставлять их там, пока тебя нет. Мало ли, кто проберётся туда и…  
\- И изрисует мне конспекты забавными каракулями? – рассмеялась Блум. – Маловероятно, но ты права. Пожалуй, стоит перенести их хотя бы сюда. Тут уж точно никто не появится, пока нас нет.  
\- Миссия принята, мэм! – отрапортовала Локетт. – Разрешите приступить к исполнению? – наигранно офицерским тоном спросила она. И, не дождавшись хотя бы кивка, полетела в коридор, предварительно чудом не въехав в косяк двери.  
Блум по-доброму рассмеялась ей вслед.  
Она как раз закрыла второй чемодан с одеждой, когда виски пронзила острая боль. Фея со стоном согнулась пополам, не понимая, откуда такой наплыв. Глаза застилала белая пелена, а до ушей доносился чей-то голос. Он то приближался, то отдалялся, и принцесса Домино никак не могла понять, кто это и чего он хочет.  
«Блум, ты слышишь меня?» - наконец, более-менее выровнялся глас незнакомца.  
«Элас, Элас, это ты? - не поверила собственным ушам фея. – Да, я слышу тебя. Что случилось? Я думала, вы улетели…».  
«Так и есть, - отозвался единорог, один из самых верных и преданных её друзей, - но, боюсь, мы, сами того не ведая, случайно впустили в этот мир зло, какого он ещё не видел».  
«О чём ты?» - Блум поднялась и, поколебавшись секунду, всё же села на заправленную постель. Когда они все прощались, фея искренне верила, что надолго. И то, что Элас объявился так скоро, её… напугало и встревожило.  
«Мы не знаем, как именно это вышло, - пояснил тот, - но во Вселенной появился тот, кого изгнали много тысяч лет назад. К сожалению, нам не удалось найти её, наверное, она слишком слаба. Но прошу, будь осторожнее. Вероятно, однажды все Винкс станут её целью!»  
«О ком ты говоришь, Элас? – всполошилась принцесса Домино. – Трикс вернулись? Валтор? Маги чёрного круга?!»  
«Хуже, моя дорогая, всё гораздо хуже… - печально изрёк Элас. – Когда-то давно её звали Алгурис, фея-прародительница, появившаяся в мире сразу после Великого Дракона, нас и Лабиринта Хаоса. Она голодна и мстительна. Мы не знаем, когда она проявит себя, но боимся, что скоро. Поэтому прошу, предупреди остальных и будь остор…».  
Голос единорога исчез так же резко, как и появилась. Блум вскочила и с силой потёрла виски – снова стрельнула только отпустившая боль, но голоса Лебедя Вечности в лице Эласа уже не было. Оставалось надеяться, что с ними всеми всё в порядке. В конце концов, их общая форма сильна и сможет о себе позаботиться. Но новости были пугающими, и Блум немедленно направилась к директрисе, стоило тискам, сжимающим виски, отпустить.

*** 

С каждым словом своей бывшей ученицы директриса Фарагонда бледнела всё больше и больше. Блум рассказала ей не только о своей недолгой беседе с Лебедем Вечности, но и о сне, посетившем её пару дней назад. Тогда он казался просто дурным кошмаром, но сейчас картинка становилась чуточку яснее.  
\- О чём говорил Элас, директриса? – встревожено спросила Блум. – Кто эта Алгурис? И почему я никогда о ней не слышала? Хотя я часто бывала в библиотеке, да и Конкорда, знающая так много, никогда не упоминала о чём-то подобном. Я ведь столько изучала Ведьм-прародительниц, а о фее-прародительнице никогда не слышала!  
\- Её имя практически стёрто из истории, - тяжко отозвалась та. – И на то были серьёзные причины, моя дорогая. То, о чём ты рассказала… боюсь, нас ждут большие беды. И, признаться, я не уверена, справимся ли мы с ними.  
Блум промолчала, чувствуя, с какой силой накатывает на неё ощущение подавленности и безысходности. Что-то подобное она испытывала очень давно, примерно тогда, когда узнала, что на Земле её родители приёмные, а кто она такая – она и сама не знала.  
\- Думаю, настало время ещё раз прогуляться в Зал Волшебства, - изрекла Фарагонда. – Кое-что я тебе всё же покажу. Может быть, нам удастся найти хотя бы зацепку, с которой можно начать.  
Блум кивнула и поднялась. Фарагонда тем временем подошла к зеркалу и прошептала заклинание, а потом материализовала ключ и отворила такую своеобразную дверь.  
Вниз они спускались в гробовом молчании. Фее было немного непривычно, что сейчас она одна, а все подруги – кто где. Их поддержка не повредила бы. Весело болтающая Стелла, редко воспринимающая что-то всерьёз. Сосредоточенная на расчётах Текна. Поддерживающая словом и жестом Флора, с которой они, живя в одной комнате, крепко сдружились. Муза с мечтательной улыбкой на лице. И Лейла, всегда позитивно настроенная, несмотря на окружающие её обстоятельства. Ах… как же ей, порой, их не хватало.  
Фарагонда горько улыбнулась и положила руку на чужое плечо, слабо сжимая его пальцами: они не знают, с чем столкнутся, но выход найдут. Потому что всегда находили, чего бы им это не стоило. Спуск по лестнице как раз почти закончился, и Блум про себя отметила, что она успела соскучиться по этому месту. Жаль, что директриса всё-таки не разрешала им бывать здесь почаще. Фея с удовольствием бы окунулась в историю с головой. А так приходилось довольствоваться общей библиотекой да архивом Конкорды иногда. Тоже очень хорошо, но не настолько, как здесь.  
\- Думаю, ты не удивишься, узнав, что запрещённая секция есть и здесь, - грустно улыбнулась бывшая воительница света, - к сожалению, Магикс познавал не только радостные времена, но и очень печальные. У нас у всех есть вещи, о которых хотелось бы забыть. Но при этом всегда есть что-то, что не позволяет нам до конца уничтожить этим воспоминания.  
\- Я не понимаю, почему Алгурис появилась именно сейчас, - честно призналась Блум. – Что случилось?  
\- Боюсь, у меня нет ответа на этот вопрос, - директриса тем временем достала ещё один ключ. Золотая решётка, перед которой они остановились, с тихим скрипом раскрыла свои объятия. Доселе покрытые пылью факелы зажглись по щелчку пальцев, и Фарагонда уверенно пошла вперёд.  
\- Я должна предупредить тебя, Блум, - назидательно сказала она, - здесь хранятся очень опасные вещи и знания. Нам нужна только Алгурис и никто больше. Поэтому будь добра, ничего не трогай.  
Протянувшая было к одному из фолиантов руку фея тут же её отдёрнула – ей не хотелось проверять на собственной шкуре, насколько сильны и опасны собранные здесь знания.  
\- Вот мы и пришли, - Фарагонда остановилась. – Должна сказать, я была здесь очень давно и уже не помню, как именно выглядит этот портрет. Но что-то подсказывает мне, что даже изображение феи-прародительницы может тебя шокировать. А то, что мы узнаем, нас обеих.  
\- Я готова, - уверенна отозвалась Блум, - давайте. Пора искать ответы на имеющиеся вопросы.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как меня радует твой настрой, - поразительно тепло улыбнулась та, - поэтому приступим. Я расскажу всё, что знаю, а потом решим, что делать дальше.  
Принцесса Домино кивнула.  
Фарагонда, отбрасывая на стену забавную тень, подошла к висящему на стене портрету и сорвала с него огромное чёрное покрывало. Стоило изображению оголиться, как разом вспыхнули несколько рун, расположенных по краям портрета. Блум отшатнулась и резко закрыла глаза – первым, что она увидела, было страшное чудовище. Его лицо, искажённое злобой и ненавистью, прожигало в душе дыру, которую, казалось, невозможно излечить.  
\- Не бойся, Блум, - образумила её Фарагонда, - Алгурис действительно сильна настолько, что даже её изображение свело с ума не одного человека. Именно поэтому на него наложили несколько рун, охранных и сдерживающих заклятий. Ты можешь открыть глаза.  
Фея с трудом, но послушалась совета. Она вновь подняла взгляд на картину и опешила – вместо чудовища оттуда улыбалась довольно приятная молодая девушка, немногим старше её самой. Длинные тёмно-лиловые в свете факелов волосы ниспадали за спиной, а светлые одеяние казались настолько лёгкими, будто бы сама фея состояла из воздуха. Крылья, на долю секунды почудилось Блум, затрепетали и тут же замерли, оставив после себя интригу – а правда ли то, что она видит? Или это плод её воображения?  
\- Она… - девушка неуверенно шагнула вперёд, не зная, как описать то, что видит.  
Прекрасное создание, единственное из всех достойное быть феей-прародительницей, на самом деле сочетало в себе не сочетаемое. Под определённым углом идеальное лицо искажалось и превращалось в злобную гримасу, а светлые одежды трансформировались в тёмные, пропитанные мраком и злобой.  
\- Двуликая, ты права, - кивнула Фарагонда. – Легенды гласят, что это единственный портрет Алгурис. Её по памяти нарисовал художник, чьего имени история не запомнила, но ему и только ему удалось хотя бы так запечатлеть великую силу нашего мира.  
\- Элас говорил, что Алгурис появилась вместе с Драконом вечного пламени и… каким-то Лабиринтом Хаоса, - вспомнила слова старого друга Блум. – Это значит, что она тоже создавала миры, как Дракон?  
\- Не совсем, - немного помявшись, ответила директриса. – Никто точно не знает, как именно тогда всё происходило, но история склоняется к мысли, что всё и вся, включая самую первую фею, породил всё-таки Дракон. Просто создавая новые миры, ему не всегда удавалось стабилизировать уже созданные, и для этого ему потребовались помощники. В частности, Алгурис – верная и преданная – и Лабиринт Хаоса – куда отправлялись невзгоды и где можно найти счастье. Алгурис помогала поддерживать юных существ, ещё неспособных первое время заботиться о себе самостоятельно.  
\- Это чудесно, - призналась Блум, - но почему она… оказалась стёрта с лица Магикса?  
\- Не только Магикса, дорогая, а всего мира, - поправила её Фарагонда. – Дело в том, что… какой-то одной причины нет. Одни легенды гласят, что окрепнув, народы перестали чтить свою Богиню, дарившую им всю свою любовь и заботу. Другие утверждают, что Алгурис возгордилась и посчитала достойной себя для создания жизни, как и сам Дракон – который, к слову, не потерпел такого… неуважения. Третьи выдвигают версию, что фея-прародительница нашла в Лабиринте Хаоса то самое зерно зла, которое и принесла в мир. Оно очернило её, и добрая фея превратилась… в нечто.  
\- И как было на самом деле, конечно же, никто не знает, - подытожила Блум. – Ох… сколько же у меня вопросов… и ни одного ответа.  
\- Боюсь, Блум, самое страшное не это, - Фарагонда вновь накрыла портрет феи полотном и направилась к выходу. – Я вспоминаю ваш сон и думаю, что это было что-то вроде… предзнаменования.  
\- Почему? – ещё раз обернувшись на картину, фея всё же зашагала следом. Факелы гасли у них за спинами, стоило их пройти.  
\- Ты сказала, что тот, гм, призрак пообещал найти тебя, наследницу. Что-то мне подсказывает, что у Алгурис – а это она, в этом почти нет сомнений – на Великого Дракона огромные планы. А на тебя, как на хранительницу его силы, особенно. Пока она слаба, она не будет предпринимать рискованных шагов, но её многолетняя мудрость позволит ей обмануть нас всех. Тебе стоит быть в десять и даже сто раз осторожнее, чем до этого. Алгурис куда хуже Трикс, Магов Чёрного круга и даже ведьм-прародительниц. Мы не знаем, чего и когда от неё ждать. А что самое страшное – я даже не знаю, как помочь вам всем защитить себя.  
Они оказались в Зале Волшебства. Решётка с золотыми воротами захлопнула свои не очень-то дружелюбные объятия. Блум затормозила, не зная, что и думать – слова директрисы казались почти приговором. Ответов на вопросы не было, девушка лишь запуталась ещё сильнее. Как быть? Что делать?  
\- Но причём там… Айси? Разве она сейчас не заточена в подземельях Светлого Камня? – поинтересовалась она. – Почему именно она вернёт Алгурис крылья? И почему ей вообще они нужны? Она же фея, а значит…  
Фарагонда жестом остановила поток вопросов:  
\- Помнишь, во времена былых сражений, ведьма Мирта пришла к нам?  
\- Да, она теперь полноценная фея, - удивлённо кивнула та.  
\- Но она была ведьмой. Без крыльев. А сейчас? – задала наводящий вопрос директриса.  
\- Она фея, как и все мы, осознавшая своё предназначение, получившая свой энчантикс и новые крылья, - попыталась думать в заданном направлении Блум. – Но я всё ещё не понимаю…  
\- А наши друзья, феи, ушедшие к ведьмам, когда Трикс в очередной раз захватили власть в Облачной Башне?  
\- Они… они стали ведьмами. Они лишились крыльев! – озарило Блум. – Подождите, вы хотите сказать, что?..  
\- Фея может стать ведьмой, а ведьма – феей, - кивнула Фарагонда. – Обычно юные девушки изначально выбирают, где и на кого они хотят учиться. Но иногда – в исключительных ситуациях – одна может стать другой и наоборот. Этот феномен почти не изучался наукой нашего времени, но это не значит, что его нет.  
\- Значит, Алгурис стала ведьмой? Ну, в какой-то степени? И она вновь хочет превратиться в фею? – не удержалась, завалила директрису вопросами Блум.  
\- Я бы сказала немного по-другому, - Фарагонда вновь двинулась вперёд, уводя подопечную из Зала Волшебства, - по каким-то неизвестным нам причинам Алгурис лишилась своих крыльев. Теоретически она могла остаться феей, такой же, какой была когда-то, но вспомни принцессу Галатею и то, как она переживала, когда Айси отобрала у неё крылья. Если бы не Муза, боюсь, Галатея… могла бы натворить бед в попытках вернуть себе былое.  
Блум ошарашено замолчала – на самом деле, если признаться честно, она никогда не думала о том, какого это – потерять часть себя. Да, у неё был период, когда она считала, что Трикс отняли Дракона и его силы, но это немного другое. Силы можно вернуть, а крылья – это как невосстановимая частичка души, разбив которую можно лишиться даже рассудка. Крылья – почти самая важная вещь в жизни феи. Без них фея никто, даже с силами.  
\- Но почему Айси? Она же ведьма! – Блум последовала за маячившей впереди спиной директрисы. – Чем она ей поможет?  
\- Айси, будучи студенткой Облачной Башни, изучала… особо тёмные виды магии, - предположила Фарагонда. – Может быть, Алгурис нужна не столько ведьма, сколько её знания. Помнишь тот фолиант, который директриса Гриффин хранила глубоко в подземельях?  
\- Благодаря которому Трикс чуть не уничтожили весь Магикс? Забудешь такое, - горько усмехнулась принцесса Домино.  
\- В нём ведь были не только те заклинания, которые они использовали. Быть может, Айси знает что-то ещё, о чём мы не имеем даже понятия.  
\- И как нам это выяснить? – уточнила фея. – Слетать к ней и побеседовать? Уверена, она сразу же всё выложит. Особенно, как только узнает, что за ней придёт мифическая фея-прародительница…  
\- Согласна, звучит… немного бредово, - кивнула Фарагонда. Они вновь оказались у неё в кабинете, и бывшая воительница света закрыла проход. На его месте сверкнуло знакомое зеркало. – Я многое рассказала тебе, думаю, сначала стоит всё обдумать. Ты ведь собиралась улетать на Домино, да? Попробуй поговорить там с Дафной – как нимфа сиреникса она может знать что-то ещё. Да и твои родители могут подсказать, к кому стоит попробовать обратиться.  
\- Спасибо, директриса, - кивнула Блум, - вы правы. Нужно всё обдумать и рассказать девочкам о том, что случилось. Я буду на связи.  
Она направилась к дверям, когда вдруг вспомнила, что сорвалась из комнаты настолько резко, что совсем позабыла о Локетт.  
\- Надо же! – воскликнула она и, ничего не объясняя, бросилась наутёк.  
\- Осторожнее, юная леди! – гаркнула из-за угла мисс Гризельда. – Какой пример вы подаёте другим студентам! Вы же преподаватель!  
Директриса Фарагонда глухо рассмеялась – ну хоть что-то пока ещё стабильно в их жизни.


	3. Часть II.

Домино встретило Блум раскалённым воздухом, пропахшим сладостью цветов и свежестью травы. Чемоданы мирно летели позади неё, пока она, широко улыбаясь, шагала вперёд, периодически здороваясь с местными, приветливо машущими ей рукой. Несмотря на то, что солнце клонилось к закату, жара стояла практически невыносимая. Здесь было куда душнее, чем в Алфее. Может быть, из-за того, что директриса Фарагонда смилостивилась над теми немногими студентками и преподавателями, что остались там, и установила купол, немного облегчающий существование под солнцем. Локетт, мирно уснувшая во время похождений своей подруги, до сих пор крепко спала у Блум на руках. Часть книг милая писки действительно перетащила в её комнату, но за остатками фее пришлось идти всё-таки самой.  
Казалось, с каждым шагом принцессы мир вокруг расцветал всё более яркими красками. Небо синело, трава зеленела, а цветы распускались, приветствуя хранительницу огня Великого Дракона. Впереди уже маячили высокие врата замка, которые в последнее время всё чаще оставались открытыми для гостей и друзей. Блум полной грудью вдохнула ставший таким родным воздух, разом отпуская от себя все переживания и страхи. Она дома, а вместе они что-нибудь придумают.  
\- Блум! – окликнули её. – Как я рада тебя видеть!  
От ворот к ней метнулась тень, и уже через секунду фея крепко обнимала свою любимую старшую сестру, с нетерпением ожидающую её появления.  
\- Дафна! – улыбнулась она. – Как же я соскучилась!  
Они ещё раз крепко обнялись. Проснувшаяся от толчка Локетт сначала недовольно пискнула, но рассмотрев окружающую местность и широкую улыбку Дафны, тут же присоединились к объятиям.  
\- Идём, мы уже заждались тебя! Кое-кто давным-давно прибыл сюда, - нимфа сиреникса ухватила сестру за руку и потащила за собой. Чемоданы за спиной Блум разом рухнули на землю, и к ним тут же подбежали несколько стражников. За багаж можно не переживать, он в надёжных руках.  
Они ворвались с трапезную как раз в тот момент, когда Стелла гордо дефилировала по обеденному столу в одном из своих очаровательных платьев. Белые полы развевались, а длинные рукава чуть-чуть завивались, словно пряди волос после пяти минут в бигуди.  
\- Блум! – завопила принцесса Солярии, завидев лучшую подругу. – Ну наконец-то!  
Девушка с небывалой прытью соскочила со стола и метнулась к ней на встречу, сжимая фею огня дракона в стальных объятиях.  
\- Я столько должна тебе рассказать, - сразу же затараторила она. – У меня просто восхитительные новости! Вот когда соберёмся все вместе, вот тогда я и расскажу, идёт?  
\- Конечно, я… - Блум вновь окинула Стеллу взглядом, на краю сознания понимая, что платье больно уж похоже на свадебное.  
\- Ну так и быть, уговорила, - прервала её та. – Раз уж тебе не терпится услышать, я скажу сразу! Мы с Брендоном официально помолвлены! Свадьба состоится через три месяца, и мне жизненно необходима помощь лучшей подруге в выборе наряда. Ты же будешь моей подружкой невесты, да-да-да??? Ох, и девочки тоже! Так… о боже… вам всем срочно нужны новые платья. А то я всё о себе да о себе, а как же вы? – протараторила она, широко распахнув глаза.  
\- Стелла, - осадила девушку Блум, - это замечательные новости! Я рада за вас с Брендоном. Уверена, мы всё успеем подготовить.  
\- Она все уши нам прожужжала, - сзади подошла королева Марион, - здравствуй, Блум, как добралась?  
Девушка высвободилась из объятий подруги и бросилась к матери. Почти следом же подоспел отец.  
\- Ты так похорошела! – воскликнул он и, не удержавшись, запечатлел на рыжей макушке поцелуй. – Моя дорогая Блум…  
Стелла щёлкнула пальцами, и импровизированный подиум исчез, возвращая на место обеденный стол.  
\- Предлагаю всё-таки поужинать, а то примерка костюмов та-ак выматывает, - театрально закатив глаза, объявила она.  
\- Хорошая идея, - поддержала её Дафна, - идёмте. Нам есть, что рассказать.  
Блум согласно закивала, уже давно позабыв о том, какая угроза нависла над всеми ними.

*** 

Стоило глазам закрыться, как Блум резко ухнула куда-то вниз. Целую вечность ей казалось, что она летит неизвестно куда, сопровождаемая лишь завываниями ветра да студёными порывами воздуха. Но вдали вдруг мелькнуло что-то более определённое. Неужели земля? Фея попыталась притормозить, но падение, наоборот, ускорилось. Она почти поверила в то, что ещё минута, и её расплющит, как всё вдруг замерло. Неведомая сила бережно поставила девушку на ноги и исчезла. А тьма вокруг рассеялась, являя взгляду огромную винтовую лестницу, уходящую далеко-далеко ввысь.  
Знакомая издалека башня изнутри оказалась примерно такой же, какой Блум себе её и представляла. Правда, ей почему-то чудилось, что здесь должно быть побольше предметов. Но вокруг была лишь лестница – возможно, под самой крышей находилась какая-то площадка, с которой Блум будто бы и упала. Не разбилась, конечно, но лететь было страшно.  
\- Жутковатое местечко, - пробормотала она себе под нос: изо рта снова шёл пар, будто внутри было ещё холоднее, чем снаружи и вдалеке. Ощущения магии не было, словно она простой человек, случайно забредший туда, куда не просили.  
\- Не настолько, как мир Обсидиана, - устало отозвались со стороны.  
Блум вздрогнула и резко обернулась: у стены, привалившись к ней спиной, стояла Айси. Измождённая, загнанная, худая настолько, что рёбра, казалось, выпирали даже из-под одежды. О кругах под глазами и говорить нечего, как и об обкусанных губах и поломанных ногтях, которыми она, сдерживая себя, впивалась в собственные локти.  
\- Что случилось? – Блум, сама того не ведая, шагнула было вперёд, но ведьма жестом её остановила. – Я уже бывала здесь и видела тебя. Но тогда ты…  
\- Ещё не знала, в каком болоте окажусь, - кисло усмехнулась та. – Догадывалась, но не знала. Я тоже тебя видела, но не придала этому значения. К тому же, тогда ты притормозила ту мерзавку, и это помогло мне сбежать.  
\- Она нашла тебя? – спросила Блум. – Ты знаешь, кто это? Ты сейчас в Храме Светлого камня?  
Айсилена промолчала. Было так странно и непривычно общаться с ней… в удивительно спокойной обстановке. В любое другое время ведьма бы уже попыталась если не убить её, то вызвать на поединок. Очередной из многих. А сейчас девушка будто бы пыталась удержать ненужную гостью в стороне, не дать ей встрять в то озеро отбросов, в каком оказалась она сама.  
\- Не вмешивайся, - устало проскрипела она, - это не твоё дело. Я сама разберусь. И уничтожу её. Обязательно.  
\- Алгурис заберёт твои силы и знания, - довольно жёстко припечатала в ответ Блум. – Она фея-прародительница, и никому из нас, даже вместе, не выстоять против неё. Ответы может знать разве что Великий Дракон…  
Айси, пошатнувшись, отлепилась от стены и вышла на более освещённый сверху башни участок. Фея промолчала, решив не комментировать потрёпанный вид, грязную рваную одежду и по-настоящему измождённое лицо ведьмы.  
\- Алгурис? Фея-прародительница? – удивилась она. – Никогда не слышала о такой.  
\- Потому что её имя стёрто из истории практически полностью, - Блум всё-таки шагнула к ней навстречу. – Директриса Фарагонда немного рассказала о ней, но как её одолеть, мы всё также не знаем.  
\- Тогда это бессмысленный разговор, - пожала плечами Айсилена. – Если тебе интересно, мы обе спим, но сюда каким-то образом всё же попали. Не удивлюсь, если придётся добраться сюда в реальности.  
\- Что это вообще за место? – хранительница огня дракона подняла голову и уставилась прямо вверх, силясь рассмотреть то, что там находилось. – Я нигде и никогда не видела его.  
\- Святое место тёмных магов, Башня Туманов. Здесь сотворено много заклинаний, способных уничтожить мир, - пророкотала ведьма льда и снега. – И та книга, что хранилась в Облачной Башне с заклинаниями для призыва Армии тьмы, тоже родом отсюда. Профессор Эдилтруд ещё на первом курсе как-то рассказывала о таких местах, помнится, она упоминала, что отсюда можно попасть в Лабиринт Хаоса, где…  
\- Ты можешь найти нечто, что либо уничтожит тебя, либо принесёт счастье, - закончила за неё Блум.  
\- Ты, милая, добрая и светлая фея, изучала древние тёмные места ведьм? – ухмыльнулась Айси. – Какой приятный сюрприз, - она поперхнулась и закашлялась, после чего вернулась к стене. Казалось, ей трудно держаться на ногах. Что-то сильно подкосило её, но что – пока непонятно.  
\- Не совсем, - проигнорировала подколку принцесса Домино, - когда директриса рассказывала об Алгурис, она упоминала и этот самый Лабиринт. Почему он уже не первый раз всплывает у меня в разговоре с разными людьми?  
Айсилена пожала плечами, не переставая надрывно кашлять. Наконец, кашель немного стих, и ведьма смогла тяжко вздохнуть, неприятно щурясь и втягивая носом затхлый запах старого древнего места.  
\- Знаешь… наверное, это глупая идея, но мне почему-то кажется, что нас всех спасёт именно она, - помолчав, всё же прервала тишину Блум. – Мы должны объединиться. Наши знания могут помочь нам, а объединив усилия, возможно, мы найдём способ одолеть фею-прародительницу.  
\- Ни за что, - криво оскалилась Айси, - я ни за что не свяжусь с погаными феями. Даже ради победы над этой… - она махнула рукой, как бы говоря – как её там звали? Ох, уже забыла.  
\- А Дарси и Сторми? Вы ведь всегда вместе, - не стала настаивать хранительница огня дракона. – Я помню, как вы объединились против Тёмного Феникса. Это было очень впечатляюще, к тому же…  
\- Они мертвы, - отрезала Айсилена. – Думаешь, я бы стояла здесь одна, будь они рядом? – ведьма вскинула голову, разъярённо прожигая взглядом дыру в ненавистной фее. – Эта… тварь убила их, высосала всю их силу, энергию и память. И, боюсь, она быстро найдёт меня. Так что в твоих же интересах не вмешиваться. Может быть, тебе удастся пожить чуть-чуть подольше, чем мне…  
Блум не успела ответить – мир вокруг сузился, и её будто бы потянуло в какую-то чёрную дыру, стремительно унося от ведьмы. Айси сказала что-то ещё, но фея уже не услышала. Уши заложило, и она рванулась вперёд, пытаясь дотянуться до столь недостижимой цели. Мелькнула белая копна волос, ведьма снега и льда исчезла. А Блум вскочила на кровати, продолжая тянуть к ней руки:  
\- Айси!  
Послышался щелчок выключателя, над головой вспыхнул приглушённый свет, и Блум пришлось крепко зажмуриться, чтобы привыкнуть к нему.  
\- Наверное, нам надо поговорить… - голос Дафны доносился до неё как через вату. – Что-то неладное творится вокруг.  
\- Точно, - зевнув, вторила ей сонная Стелла.  
\- Блум, как ты? – постель рядом немного просела, чьи-то мягкие тёплые руки легли на плечи феи огня дракона. – Ты так кричала во сне.  
\- Привет, Флора, - с трудом открыв глаза, горько улыбнулась та, - я очень рада тебя видеть…

*** 

Когда Блум спустилась в обеденный зал, все друзья и родители были уже в сборе. И даже больше, с одного из стульев сорвалась знакомая тень, мелькнувшая тёмной шевелюрой, и Лейла крепко обняла подругу.  
\- Я так за тебя волновалась, - пробормотала она, - когда девочки рассказали, что случилось, я…  
\- Всё в порядке, Лейла, - Блум ответила ей такими же крепкими объятиями, - было жутко, но сейчас всё более-менее хорошо. Я рада, что ты приехала. Как дела на Андросе?  
\- Хорошо, - девушка широко улыбнулась, - мне удалось уговорить родителей дать мне поступить в танцевальный колледж, по окончании которого я смогу путешествовать с Музой и ставить вместе с ней танцы! Единственное условие – я добровольно вернусь, когда придёт время.  
\- Это замечательно, - фея огня хлопнула подругу по плечу, - Муза уже в курсе?  
\- Самой первой узнала, - хихикнула та. – Отборочные туры я уже прошла, обучение начнётся через месяц, так что… - Лейла широко развела руки, - возможности безграничны. Лучшие преподаватели, всемирно известные техники мастерства и танца. Мы с Музой просто взорвём любое шоу!  
\- А она, кстати, где? – уточнила Блум. – Стелла вчера так трещала, что я и не спросила.  
\- Она с Текной заканчивает с гастролями по Мелодии, ещё пара выступлений, и девочки прилетят к нам, - Лейла уселась за стол, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда остальные устроятся рядом. – Честно говоря, я бы дождалась их, но…  
\- Чувствуется, вопрос встал серьёзный, - вторила ей Флора. – Блум, ты очень страшно кричала сегодня ночью во сне.  
\- И звала проклятую ведьму по имени, - фыркнула Стелла. – Нет бы Ская вспомнить… или Брендона, - мечтательно закончила она.  
\- Девочки рассказали нам о том, что случилось, - нахмурился Орител, - расскажи подробнее, что стряслось.  
\- Мы волнуемся за тебя, Блум, - поддержала его Марион.  
Дафна, сидящая рядом с сестрой, открыто сжала её руку, поддерживая и подталкивая к тому, чтобы начать разговор.  
Блум тяжело вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями. То, о чём ей предстояло рассказать, разом испортило всё праздничное настроение. Честно говоря, она бы подождала пару-тройку дней, не спеша впутывать в проблемы свою семью, но с другой – Алгурис с каждой минутой становилась всё сильнее. Кто знает, как скоро она открыто проявит себя?

Её слушали очень внимательно. Сбивчивый рассказ, полный догадок и предположений. Мысли путались и сплетались друг с другом, рождая одну идею краше другой. Блум постаралась охватить всё, что знала, выливая на друзей такие потоки информации, что Текна с её аналитическим мышлением сейчас бы очень сильно пригодилась. Жаль, что они с Музой появятся только через пару дней.  
С каждым словом дочери король и королева Домино мрачнели всё сильнее. Дафна в ужасе прикрыла рот ладонью, не веря тому, что слышит. Лейла задумчиво кусала губы, а Флора, сжавшись, обхватила себя руками – неприятно было слышать о том, какой когда-то давно была фея-прародительница, мать всех фей, их далёкий предок.  
\- Вот так уже второй раз я оказалась рядом с Айси в этой Башне Туманов, - изрекла в конце концов Блум. – Меня утянуло обратно, и я проснулась. Поэтому я и закричала. Мне показалось важным поговорить с ней, узнать что-то. Но Айси… была против.  
\- Говоришь, Трикс заточены в Храме Светлого камня? – уточнил Орител. – Я сейчас вернусь.  
Он поднялся из-за стола и быстро покинул трапезную, оставляя супругу и дочерей с их подругами наедине.  
\- Знаешь, Блум, на твоём месте я бы хотела пообщаться с самим Драконом, - задумчиво произнесла королева Марион. – Сейчас ты его хранительница, ты можешь и должна его услышать. Это может нам помочь.  
\- Но как? – спросила Блум. – Боюсь, у меня нет времени, чтобы добраться до Пироса и помедитировать там с Майей. Алгурис может напасть на нас в любой момент, и я должна быть здесь, рядом с вами.  
\- И не нужно, - вдруг отозвалась Дафна. – Блум, вспомни, где ты получила блумикс?  
Фея задумалась на несколько секунд, после чего тепло улыбнулась:  
\- Огненная воронка…  
\- Именно, - кивнула нимфа сиреникса, – может быть, там тебе удастся связаться с Великим Драконом?  
Младшая принцесса Домино ответить не успела: в зал вернулся отец. Выглядел он встревожено и довольно нервно, что означало только – на пороге проблемы, и далеко не безобидные.  
\- Я связался с Храмом Светлого камня, - задумчиво изрёк Орител, - к сожалению, вести плохие. Ведьмы сбежали, и стражи до сих пор не могут найти их.  
\- Нельзя терять ни минуты, - твёрдо закончила дискуссию Блум. – Если Трикс в бегах, возможно, всё куда хуже, чем мы представляли себе. Девочки, - обратилась она к подругам, - свяжитесь с директрисой Фарагондой, а я попробую поговорить с Драконом. Может быть, это даст хоть что-нибудь, что поможет нам.  
\- Стоит ли разослать вести по нашим друзьям? Вдруг кто-то видел ведьм? – спросила Лейла. – Многие готовы помогать нам.  
\- Идея хорошая, - кивнула Флора, - но, боюсь, сейчас мы только всколыхнём общественность. Представляете, какая пойдёт реакция, если весь Магикс узнает, что самые страшные и сильные преступницы вновь на свободе?  
\- И если всплывёт причина, почему они сбежали, то всё может полететь прямиком в чёрную дыру, - печально подытожила Дафна.  
\- Однако поспрашивать стоит, - королева Марион подошла к Блум и с небывалой теплотой положила ей руки на плечи: - Ведь есть те, кому вы доверяете. Не обязательно объявлять их в розыск, но просто поспрашивать можно. Хуже не будет.  
\- Да куда уж, - горько улыбнулась та. – Ладно, решено. Ведьмы пока что на вас, а я сделаю всё, чтобы узнать побольше об Алгурис. У нас нет времени на пустые разговоры, пора переходить к действиям.

*** 

Огненная воронка полыхала ярко, и Блум невольно затаила дыхание: она почти не бывала здесь, но после очередной стычки с монстрами из Легендариума воспоминания об этом месте остались даже хорошие. Интересно, кстати, как там Селина? Она всё-таки окончила колледж ведьм, а потом уехала в долгосрочное путешествие, и где она была и чем занималась, Блум не знала. Да и не особо хотела, если честно: несмотря на дружбу в далёком детстве и вполне неплохие отношения после, нити, связывающей их, уже не было. Глупо переживать из-за того, чему однажды суждено было покинуть тебя. Огонь еле заметно вспыхнул, ощутив приближение огненной феи. Девушка прикрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула – буквально секунда, и она вспорхнёт в облике феи.  
Пламя ластилось и уступало место своей покровительнице. Принцесса Домино осторожно опустилась на один из каменных выступов, где до сих пор, если присмотреться, можно было различить отпечаток из копоти от многоглавой гидры. Тяжёлое было сражение, но именно благодаря нему Блум сумела достичь последней трансформации феи и стать, наконец, той, кем так хотела быть.  
\- Ну что же, дорогая Майя, - фея уселась на землю и скрестила ноги, параллельно с теплотой вспоминая старую подругу Фарагонды, живущую на Пиросе, - помоги мне, прошу. Твои слова всегда давали мне верное направление, чтобы сосредоточиться.  
Она выдохнула и прикрыла глаза. Мерное потрескивание огня в воронке успокаивало. Мятущаяся душа постепенно возвращалась к привычному для неё равновесию, избавляясь от тревожащих и печальных мыслей. Чувства, подгоняемые растущей паникой из-за сложившейся ситуации, уходили прочь, оставляя за собой лишь безмятежное умиротворение.  
\- Я взываю к тебе, о, хранитель, прошу, выслушай меня, - слова срывались с языка будто сами по себе, но Блум не волновалась: в глубине души она знала, что так и должно быть.  
Однако в ответ доносилась лишь тишина. И чем тише становилось вокруг, тем медленнее текло время. Треск огня стих, уступая место гробовой тишине. Блум потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы найти в себе силы открыть глаза… и охнуть от изумления.  
Она и не заметила, как взлетела. А стоило наткнуться удивлённым взглядом на простирающееся под ней пламя, как оно тут же потянуло её вниз, к себе. Фея, не сопротивляясь, храбро и вместе с тем невероятно глупо понеслась к нему, стремительно набирая скорость. До центра огненной воронки оставалась пара метром, как вдруг мир вокруг взорвался разноцветными осколками, сопровождаемый грохотом пушек. Чтобы через секунду погрузить фею во тьму… в которой кто-то был.  
Блум, затаив дыхание, парила в воздухе, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Мимолётное ложное чувство опасности быстро прошло, оставляя после себя безликое серое послевкусие чувства собственной мелочности. На мгновение принцессе Домино стало стыдно, что она позволила себе поддаться таким эмоциям. Она ведь знала, что ни воронка, ни что-либо ещё не причинит ей вреда, но сердце дрогнуло… и Дракон ощутил это.  
\- Я… - губы ссохлись, слиплись, мешая ей сказать хоть что-нибудь. Блум встряхнулась, сбрасывая с себя оцепенение, распахнула глаза и ошарашено огляделась – простирающийся вокруг космос пугал своими размерами и одновременно завораживал. – Я…  
Чувствительные крылья обдало чем-то тёплым, и рыжая фея резко развернулась. Душа почти в буквально смысле ушла в пятки, когда девушка осознала, насколько на самом деле огромен Великий Дракон. Он парил рядом с ней, возвышаясь гигантской скалой, но не задавливая, не принижая.  
\- Я рада… видеть тебя… - выдавила она из себя.  
Дракон слабо подтолкнул её мордой, словно отвечая взаимностью.  
Ступор спал окончательно, Блум стряхнула с себя остатки забвения и довольно резко вытянулась, решив сразу перейти к делу.  
\- Я не хотела тревожить тебя, но дело слишком серьёзное, - изрекла принцесса Домино, - Алгурис… помнишь её? Она вроде как вырвалась обратно в наш мир и теперь… готовит что-то страшное. Не только весь мир, но и ты в опасности. Я беспокоюсь. Столько всего произошло, и я столько всего не знаю, я…  
Дракон снова подтолкнул её мордой, прерывая поваливший поток. Фея замолкла, и прародитель Магикса легко поднырнул под неё, извиваясь и красуясь. Являя взгляду Блум непонятные и неприятного вида чёрные пятна на золотисто-огненной спине. Описав круг, зверь вернулся в исходное положение, рассматривая свою новоявленную охранительницу мудрым и добрым взглядом. Дракон любил своих созданий всей душой, всем сердцем, а тех, кто отвечал ему взаимностью, совсем чуть-чуть побольше.  
\- Что это? Откуда эти раны? – встревожено встопорщила крылья Блум. – Это Алгурис сделала? Это её рук дело?  
Дракон задумчиво склонил голову вбок. Ему не нужны были слова, чтобы давать своим детищам понимать себя. Хватило тонкой струйки слезы из раскалённого золота, скользнувшей по широкой морде.  
\- Боги… - фея в ужасе вцепилась сначала в собственные плечи, а потом, не выдержав, обняла зверя, как могла. – Это не раны, да? Ты создал её из самого себя. Не из пламени, тепла и света, как всё остальное. Алгурис в буквальном смысле часть тебя.  
Дракон снова толкнулся мордой, словно поглаживая девушку, будто говоря – ты мыслишь в верном направлении, продолжай.  
\- Как нам… одолеть её? – осторожно спросила та. – Она набирает силу. Боюсь, мы не справимся. И Айси… она не хочет помогать, уверена, что сможет всё сделать сама, но я…  
Дракон оторвался от тёплой частички в лице своего творения и, чуть погодя, выдохнул небольшую струйку огня. Пламя закружилось, завертелось, и через мгновение Блум с удивлением увидела знакомую ей ведьму. Айси, кутаясь в тонкий плащик, брела по заснеженному пейзажу, упрямо борясь со стихией. Она явно хотела куда-то попасть, но куда – хранительница огня дракона не знала. Место было ей незнакомо, а кроме снега и сугробов там больше ничего не было, даже деревьев.  
\- Где она? – Блум задрала голову и покосилась на подбородок Дракона, нависший над ней.  
Тот промолчал, и фея вернулась к созерцанию постепенно усиливающейся снежной бури.  
Айси споткнулась и упала. Прошла, наверное, целая вечность, прежде чем ведьма встряхнулась и кое-как поднялась. Капюшон слетел с хвоста, и Блум вновь сжалась от ужаса – Айсилена выглядела куда измождённее, чем в их последнем сне. Ведьма явно держалась из последних сил, и если бы Алгурис напала на неё сейчас, не обладая даже той малой толикой сил, что даровал ей Дракон в самом начале, Айси бы не выстояла. Это однозначно.  
Впереди замаячили гигантские фигуры, при приближении оказавшиеся статуями двух грифонов, выкованных изо льда. Блум с жадностью запоминала всё до мельчайших деталей. Ещё будучи здесь, она уже знала, куда направится следом: это место звало её, да и вообще, вызывало какие-то странные, двоякие чувства. Сердце упорно звало её туда, в снега, а разум говорил – не торопись, подожди буквально минутку, ты можешь узнать что-то ещё.  
\- Но всё же, как её победить? – вернулась к изначальному вопросу Блум. – Она слишком сильна.  
Картинка с Айси растворилась в воздухе. Фея огня дракона обернулась – вопрос, вновь возникший на губах, испарился сам собой. Дракона рядом не было. Ощущалось тепло от его присутствия, но сам древний зверь исчез. Конечно, кое-какие ответы он дал, но были вещи, над которыми хотелось подумать.  
Космос задрожал, завибрировал. Блум испуганно вскинулась, когда почувствовала, как её что-то засасывает обратно. Мир вокруг опять взорвался градом цветных хлопушек, и через мгновение фея чуточку болезненно приземлилась на уже знакомый каменный выступ. Огненная воронка привычно шелестела, бубня что-то невразумительное. Всё было так же, как обычно.  
\- Спасибо, - всё же сказала та и, не оглядываясь, рванула ввысь, к друзьям и родным, чтобы успеть поделиться с ними новоприобретёнными знаниями.

Когда фея вплыла в одну из гостевых комнат, она сразу же заприметила определённый уровень хаоса и неразберихи. Как минимум, в их компании объявилось подкрепление.  
\- Муза! Текна! – радостно воскликнула она, крепко обняв обеих подруг. – Откуда вы тут? Вы же должны были…  
\- Всё очень сложно и запутанно, Блум, - широкая улыбка резко сползла с лица феи музыки. – Я не до конца понимаю, что происходит, но…  
\- Трикс сбежали из Храма Светлого камня, - отрапортовала Текна, - и мы столкнулись с ними во время окончания гастролей.  
\- Не просто столкнулись, - посерела Муза, - мы увидели нечто, не поддающееся никаким логическим объяснениям.  
\- Даже я не могу выдвинуть хоть какую-нибудь теорию, которая могла бы расставить все точки над «и», - тяжело добавила Текна. – Ситуация неоднозначная, а факторы, создавшие её, довольно сложны. Мне потребуется время, чтобы разобраться во всём и выстроить для начала примерный алгоритм действий.  
\- Но самое важное не это, - перебила её Муза. – Мы прибыли не одни… к нам кое-кто присоединился, и мы, честно говоря, в самую последнюю очередь думали о том, что ты скажешь, когда прыгали в портал Текны.  
Столпившиеся вокруг небольшого диванчика феи, негромко переговаривающиеся друг с другом, синхронно расступились, когда Блум, позабывшая о своей форме и крыльях, трепещущих за спиной, подошла к нему. На обивке из лучших тканей Домино в бессознательном состоянии лежала Дарси. Треснувшие стёкла очков и грязная одежда говорили только об одном: ведьма иллюзий встряла в серьёзную передрягу. А раз ненавистные ей феи притащили её сюда, в безопасное место, значит, всё было куда серьёзнее, чем казалось Блум сначала.  
\- Нам есть, что обсудить, - бесцветно изрекла она, - собираемся. Пора сложить имеющиеся факты воедино.

*** 

Обстановка выглядела хуже некуда. Собрав всю информацию воедино, весь Винкс Клуб единодушно пришёл к выводу, что ситуация критическая. Пожалуй, даже слишком. Блум рассказала о том, что узнала от Фарагонды, а после от Великого Дракона, но как одолеть фею-прародительницу она до сих пор не имела ни малейшего понятия.  
Стелла, погруженная в мечты о свадьбе, сейчас с завидной периодичностью тяжело вздыхала и изредка бурчала себе под нос, что нужно выбирать наряды, а не спасать мир в очередной раз: ну почему всё и всегда происходит именно так? Стоит только появиться грандиозным планам, как тут же находится нечто, способное разрушить их щелчком пальцев.  
Текна уткнулась во все свои гаджеты, анализируя полученные данные. В фоновом режиме шёл поиск областей и местностей, где стояли описанные Блум ледяные грифоны, а вот основная деятельность была нацелена на поиск идеального решения, способного дать им всем хоть какую-нибудь надежду на благоприятный исход. Но пока что ничего хорошего фея технологий сказать не могла… вероятности просчитывались одна за другой, а шанс на победу упрямо держался возле нулевой отметки.  
Муза единственная из всех, кто довольно молчаливо восседал на мягких креслах в комнате принцессы Домино, размышляя и прикидывая, как подступиться к обозначившей себя проблеме. Мысли нет-нет, а возвращались к Дарси, столь странным образом ворвавшейся в их жизнь. В очередной раз…  
\- А где вы нашли эту ведьму? – словно считав её мысли, вдруг спросила Лейла. – Она вместе с вами что ли гастролировала по Мелодии?  
Стелла глупо хихикнула, за что тут же получила укоризненный взгляд от Флоры.  
\- Кстати, да, о ней мы почему-то забыли, - согласилась Блум. – Как она?  
\- Спит, - Дафна, возложившая на себя обязанности наблюдательницы, качнула головой. Светлая прядь волос соскользнула с уха и упала на глаза. Девушка фыркнула, прогоняя её. – Она истощена настолько, что я удивлена, как она вообще до сих пор держится. Любой другой человек на её месте давно бы уже… кхем, - она не произнесла вслух слова «погиб», но и без того всё было ясно. Дарси чертовски повезло, вот бы ещё узнать, по какой причине она довела себя до такого состояния.  
\- Незадолго до последнего концерта я ощутила сильный всплеск магии, - поведала подругам Муза. Она устало прикрыла глаза, вновь погружаясь в кошмар последних часов. – На Мелодии давно не случалось ничего подобного, и я решила, что было бы неплохо хотя бы посмотреть, в чём дело.  
\- Я в это время занималась подготовкой к выступлению, - добавила Текна, - и присоединилась к ним гораздо позже. Нужно было настроить оборудование, а то колонки почему-то работали через раз.  
\- Я полетела туда и обнаружила её, - фея музыки и песен бросила беглый взгляд на двери комнаты, за которыми отдыхала Дарси. – Какая-то… женщина, не знаю, будто высасывала из неё силу. Она то была видимой, то расплывалась пятном тумана. Я атаковала её, но ничего не случилось. Моя песня просто пролетела сквозь.  
\- Как она выглядела, когда была человеком? – впившись побелевшими костяшками пальцев в подол юбки, поинтересовалась Блум: неужели?..  
\- Довольно молодая, красивая, но неприятная. От неё веяло какой-то пустотой. Она была и живой, и такое чувство, что её не существовало. Она даже не заметила меня, пока я не попыталась отбить Дарси! – воскликнула Муза. – Она дёрнулась в мою сторону, и тогда…  
\- Я потеряла Музу и пошла её искать, - кивнула Текна. – Я нашла их по её мелодии, - она кивнула в сторону подруги, - то нечто – оно пыталось убить её, но мой щит пробить не смогло.  
\- У тебя сохранилась какая-нибудь запись со сражением? – вдруг осенило Блум. – Ты ведь всё записываешь, может быть?..  
\- Точно, как я раньше об этом не подумала! – Текна чуть по лбу себя не хлопнула. – Подождите. Вот! – она вытянула вперёд один из переносных компьютеров и активировала файл видеозаписи с длинным и непонятным набором символов.  
Феи столпились вокруг и затаили дыхание: вот Текна летела над землёй, а уже через мгновение активировала защиту. Незнакомое им заклинание ударилось о кислотно-зелёный барьер и рассеялось. Расплывчатое пятно, упустившее из рук Дарси, шагнуло к ним и затряслось. Где-то в глубине мелькнул знакомый Блум силуэт, и девушка с ужасом осознала: Алгурис здесь, совсем рядом. Может быть, сил у неё пока что мало, но раз она уже способна одолеть одну из Трикс, значит, дела хуже некуда.  
\- Это она, - облизнув разом пересохшие губы, пробормотала принцесса Домино, - это Алгурис. Она копит энергию, и я, честно говоря, не знаю, сколько времени у нас осталось. И осталось ли оно вообще?  
\- Хороший вопрос, - прокряхтели со стороны дверей.  
Феи разом подскочили и обернулись. Муза встревожено сделала несколько шагов вперёд, но Дарси жестом остановила её.  
\- Времени нет, - прохрипела она, - эта ведьма уже убила Сторми, чуть не прикончила меня, а в следующий раз за секунду поглотит Айси. И тогда конца света не избежать, - горько ухмыльнулась ведьма иллюзий.  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - твёрдо заявила фея музыки. – Хоть мы все и не в восторге, но на носу сейчас проблемы куда серьёзнее.  
\- Отдых не поможет, - Дарси с трудом стянула с носа разбитые очки и покрутила их в руках, - она почти полностью иссушила меня. Не уверена, что когда-нибудь я смогу восполнить хоть малую толику тех сил, какие были у меня когда-то… - с сожалением добавила она. – Я даже очки починить не могу, что уж говорить о делах великих?  
\- Ты знаешь, кто это и чего она добивается? – Блум еле заметно кивнула подругам, и феи всё же разбрелись по комнате, перестав, наконец, концентрироваться вокруг выбранного лидера, норовя защитить его, чего бы им это не стоило. – И что случилось со Сторми?  
Дарси кое-как доковыляла до одного из кресел и нагло плюхнулась туда, моментально растекаясь по обивке и прикрывая глаза. Она несколько минут молчала, собираясь с мыслями и силами, а потом заговорила.  
\- Мы были в Храме Светлого камня, когда ощутили, как пробудилась тёмная сила, - ведьма смотрела в потолок, игнорируя недоверчиво-презрительные взгляд некоторых конкретных особ: Стелла снова фыркнула. – Айси первой поняла, что пора бежать: откуда-то она узнала, что это нечто придёт за всеми нами, и тогда нам не поздоровится. Найти стражников, которых мы подкупили кое-какими мелочами, оказалось легче лёгкого, но стоило нам покинуть пределы храма, как начался ад.  
Винкс клуб затих, замер, вслушиваясь в иную версию известных им событий.  
\- Айси сказала, что должна добраться до своего бывшего дома. Она говорила, что там могут быть какие-то ответы. Мы должны были встретиться на Омеге через полмесяца, чтобы обсудить, что делать дальше. Сторми пошла со мной, посчитав, что одной ей будет скучно.  
Блум изредка кивала головой, словно говоря, что да, она слышит, понимает и жаждет дальнейшего рассказа. Но ответов ведьма каким-то образом упрямо не давала, обходясь уклончивыми фразами, несмотря на всю суть.  
\- Мы не знали, с чем имели дело, но решили не рисковать. Храм Светлого камня наверняка вскоре объявил бы Магиксу о нашем побеге, поэтому было решено добраться до Омеги максимально окружными и далёкими путями. Мы думали, что вовремя убрались оттуда, но эта ведьма… - Дарси разъярённо сверкнула глазами: - Она заманила нас в ловушку. Прикинулась Айси и попыталась разузнать, чем мы занимаемся.  
\- Оказывается, даже великих Трикс можно провести, - усмехнулась Муза, но ведьма проигнорировала её подколку.  
\- Разумеется, стоило услышать первый вопрос такого характера, как мы тут же поняли, что это не Айси. Но было уже поздно… Она иссушила Сторми, забрала её силу и энергию, уничтожила тело и поглотила душу. Это тёмная магия. Даже когда мы читали ту Книгу Заклятий в Облачной Башне, - Дарси прервалась: из груди вырвался кашель, и девушке потребовалось несколько томительных минут на то, чтобы успокоиться, - даже тогда мы не видели ничего подобного.  
\- А как же ваши Вакуумы? Разве у них не тот же смысл? – скептично уточнила Блум. – Вы попытались забрать мою силу, и в какой-то степени вам это даже удалось.  
\- Вот именно, - кивнула та, - только силу. На тот момент мы не посягали на твою душу и тело, нас интересовало лишь пламя Дракона. Даже если бы затея удалась, ты бы осталась жива и, быть может, со временем даже восстановила бы какую-то часть своих способностей.  
\- А та ведьма уничтожила твою сестру прямо во всех-всех смыслах? Так? – встряла Стелла.  
Дарси поджала губы и понуро кивнула – ей не удалось спасти Сторми. От неё не осталось ни следа. Лишь воспоминания, что со временем забудутся и уйдут куда-то далеко, где затеряются в лабиринтах пространства и времени.  
\- Айси не знает, что она погибла. И я не знаю, как сообщить ей об этом… мы не должны были никак пересекаться за все эти две недели, но я… я… - Дарси шмыгнула носом. Сочувствующая Дафна в порыве сострадания протянула ей платок, но ведьма утёрла нос грязной перчаткой и уставилась невидящим взором в пол.  
\- Я слышала, о чём вы говорили, - произнесла, наконец, она, спустя несколько минут. – Вы говорили про какую-то Алгурис. Я где-то встречала это имя, но упорно не могу вспомнить где.  
\- Первое творение Великого Дракона, мать-прародительница всех фей, которая предала своего создателя и оказалась изгнана из нашего мира, - коротко пояснила хранительница огня дракона. – Если Алгурис доберётся до Айси, а потом до меня, то всему миру без исключения придёт конец. Она не пощадит никого в своём стремлении уничтожить Великого Творца. Если есть что-то, о чём ты знаешь, но молчишь, лучше скажи. В первую очередь это может спасти жизнь твоей сестре!  
Дарси опять закусила губу и задумалась.  
\- Вообще-то, - пробормотала она, - есть кое-что, что меня… насторожило.  
\- Что именно? – оживилась молчавшая до этого Лейла.  
\- Когда она сдерживала меня и поглощала Сторми… кажется, она забирала ещё и её память. И она увидела там что-то, что очень сильно… выбило её из колеи. Не знаю, что именно это было, но она… вздрогнула. И испугалась, кажется.  
\- Ты знаешь, куда и зачем направилась Айси? – немного сменила тему Блум. – Поверь, это важно. Возможно, именно в этом кроется разгадка тайны Алгурис.  
\- Ледяное Королевство, - нехотя, но всё же призналась та. – Мы росли там до того, как поступили в Облачную Башню. Но несколько лет назад планета практически погибла, и народу пришлось перебраться на другую. Однако Айси направилась именно туда.  
\- Что за место с грифонами изо льда? – насела на неё принцесса Домино. – Дарси, прошу.  
\- Говорят, что когда-то давно там существовала одна из древних библиотек Магикса. Наверное, Айси решила, что если найдёт её, то найдёт что-то, что поможет ей в битве с той ведьмой-феей.  
\- Нашла, - донеслось со стороны Текны, - это место действительно существует. Климат слишком суровый. Ледяное Королевство исчезнет с лица вселенной буквально в течение месяца… Не уверена, что нам там помогут даже самые современные костюмы.  
Стелла закрыла лицо ладонями и пробормотала что-то невразумительное: ну какого чёрта стоит им только обнаружить что-то обнадёживающее, как тут же появляется новая проблема, кажущаяся неразрешимой?!  
\- Есть, над чем поразмыслить, - устало пробормотала Блум. – Девочки, нам нужно отдохнуть. Завтра вернёмся к делам насущным с новыми силами. А ты, - она покосилась на Дарси, - побудешь пока здесь. Но наручники, блокирующие магию, придётся всё-таки надеть.  
Ведьма закатила глаза и откинулась на спинку кресла: как будто сейчас она может хоть что-то.


	4. Часть III (1).

\- Поэтому мы и связались с тобой, - принцесса Домино опять поёжилась: несмотря на то, что в зеркале виднелась морда Эласа, в глубине души она знала, что разговаривала с самим Лебедем Вечности, который просто не стал слишком сильно её смущать. Но это «мы» всё же немного настораживало, хоть и не в плохом смысле. – Бороздя просторы миров мы обнаружили кое-что, что поможет тебе быстро добраться до Ледяного Королевства, а потом покинуть его. Держи, - зеркало вновь зарябило. На стол опустились два мутноватых кристалла, сросшихся друг с другом. – Эти кристаллы очень редкой породы, - пояснил Элас, - они естественного происхождения и находили в глубине горы Прас много столетий, скапливая в себе энергию. Поэтому, разломав один из них, ты сможешь переместиться в любую точку Вселенной, как бы далеко она ни была. А второй кристалл поможет тебе вернуться туда, куда ты захочешь. Главное, помни: у тебя есть лишь два кристалла, и использовать их стоит по назначению.  
Блум молча кивнула: она уже знала, куда полетит. Нельзя отпускать Айси в столь трудное путешествие одну. Даже если ведьма заартачиться, будет ругаться и полезет драться, она, Блум, просто обязана сопровождать её. Вдвоём у них есть хоть самый маленький шанс на то, чтобы одолеть фею-прародительницу, стремительно накапливающую силу.  
\- Спасибо, Элас, - искренне отозвалась она, - это очень важно для меня. Уже завтра я буду рядом с Айси и узнаю, наконец, чем она занимается.  
\- Береги себя, дорогая фея, - тепло ответил единорог, - мы ещё встретимся.  
Зеркало опять зарябило, и изображение коня пропало. Блум некоторое время сидела перед ним в одиночестве, рассматривая свои лохматые рыжие пряди, беспорядочно торчащие в разные стороны. Кристаллы словно немного успокоили её: теперь она хотя бы знала, чем точно займётся помимо того, чтобы строить догадки. Подругам, разумеется, такое решение не придётся по душе, но особого выбора лично она не видела. Если есть хотя бы маленький шанс на то, чтобы разобраться в происходящем, им нужно воспользоваться. И это не обсуждается.

*** 

Сборы проходили в гробовом молчании. Блум сосредоточенно собирала тот минимум вещей, который мог ей понадобиться, чтобы безболезненно добраться до статуй грифонов и библиотеки, что они охраняли. Воинственно настроенная Стелла почти оскорбилась, услышав о ночном визите Эласа и о том, через что придётся пройти её лучшей подруге.  
\- Я иду с тобой, и это не обсуждается! – заявила она. – Ты не понимаешь!  
\- Понимаю, Стелла, прекрасно понимаю, - отозвалась принцесса Домино. – И именно поэтому мне нужно, чтобы вы все были здесь. Вы должны защищать Дарси, поскольку Алгурис может вернуться за ней в любую минуту. Чем больше вас, тем вы сильнее.  
\- И что ты сделаешь с Айси? Притащишь её сюда за волосы? – продолжала полыхать праведным гневам принцесса Солярии.  
\- Если потребуется, - безэмоционально, но твёрдо ответила Блум. На этом Стелла ошарашено замолчала и до сих пор сидела, не проронив ни слова.  
\- Мы готовы придти к тебе на помощь в любой момент, Блум, - Флора подошла к ней и крепко обняла, - просто позови. Ты знаешь, мы услышим.  
\- Я настрою свой телекоммуникационный портал, - добавила Текна, - наш переход в Ледяное Королевство займёт немного больше времени, чем использование кристаллов, но мы всё равно будем готовы.  
\- Я дозвонилась до Некса, - Лейла крепко обхватила себя руками, словно замёрзая и тем самым пытаясь согреться, - он обещал собрать отряд из специалистов и прилететь сюда в ближайшее время. Вместе у нас будет шанс простив Алгурис.  
\- Хорошая идея, Лейла, - широко улыбнулась ей Блум. – Спасибо вам за всё, девочки. И не переживайте, всё будет в порядке. Мы обязательно увидимся!  
Хранительница огня дракона крепко обняла каждую из подруг, в последнюю очередь подходя к Стелле. Девушка сидела, склонив голову и спрятавшись за волосам. Блум легко стёрла солёную дорожку на щеке и мягко улыбнулась самой лучшей подруге за всю её жизнь. Стелла всхлипнула и почти истерично сжала её в объятиях, после чего выскочила вон.  
\- Я уверена, у нас всё получится, - проводив расстроенную девушку добрым взглядом, повторила она. – Мне пора, девочки, я буду на связи.  
Блум сосредоточилась и потянулась к силе внутри себя. Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как перед ними на пол опустилась уже фея. Текна закрепила небольшой датчик с микрофоном у неё на шее:  
\- Раз уж дракон согреет тебя, может быть, получится втиснуть в твой образ ещё пару мелких деталей, - улыбнулась она. – Я буду записывать всё, что происходит, чтобы потом проанализировать. Возможно, мне удастся вычленить что-то ценное.  
\- Хорошо, Текна, надеюсь, проблем не возникнет.  
\- Удачи, сестра, - помахала ей молчавшая до этого Дафна, - мы займёмся нашей гостьей и постараемся разузнать от неё что-нибудь ещё.  
Блум несколько раз вдохнула и выдохнула, после чего решительно надломила один из кристаллов. Пространство озарилось вспышкой, и фея исчезла, оставив после себя лишь лёгкий шлейф огненной магии.

*** 

Ледяное королевство встретило Блум неприветливо: сильный ветер почти сносил её с ног, а буря, поднимавшаяся вокруг, застилала глаза. Фея с трудом держалась на ногах, быстро адаптируясь к родному дому Трикс: Элас не солгал, огонь действительно согревал её, позволяя хотя бы не ёжиться и всё-таки спокойно продвигаться вперёд. Блум, как и велел ей друг, чётко думала о месте, где стоят грифоны, но пока что вокруг ничего не было видно из-за стены снега, налетевшей на неё, как озверелые хищники на добычу.  
Принцесса Домино с трудом зашагала вперёд. Мысль о том, чтобы взмыть в воздух, казалась ей самоубийственной: любой сильный порыв ветра, и она во что-нибудь влетит, причём сразу и насмерть. К чёрту такое счастье. Лучше медленно шагать вперёд, надеясь добрести хоть куда-нибудь.  
Спустя несколько минут впереди мелькнуло светлое пятно. Блум устало протёрла глаза и попыталась ещё раз всмотреться в то, что ей привиделось. Сначала ничего не было, но на секунду тучи расступились, и бледный луч света выхватил в буре силуэт гигантской статуи. Белым пятном, привидевшимся фее, оказалась лапа грифона с отколотым когтем. Лёд выглядел светлым лишь издалека. Как только девушка к нему приблизилась, она осознала, что на самом деле грифоны были почти серыми – мертвенно серыми. Интересно, раз их поставили здесь в качестве охранителей, могут ли они ожить? И если да, то какими будут? Несколько лет назад фея сталкивалась с подобными существами, но те были живыми, обычными, а эти – выкованными изо льда. На её взгляд – разница существенная.  
Ветер вокруг завыл с новой силой, поднимая тонны снега. Хранительница огня дракона вздрогнула: ей ещё не было холодно, но промелькнула мысль, что ещё пара минут, и магия иссякнет, и вот уже тогда ей ничего не поможет. Пора искать злополучную библиотеку, возможно, там будет чуточку комфортнее.  
Фея с трудом набралась храбрости и взмыла вверх, сносимая порывами ветра. Ей потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы суметь скооперироваться с ледяным воздухом, удерживаясь в небе, и облететь всю площадку. Как и ожидалось, местами снег был сильно примят. Библиотека находилась где-то внизу, оставалось открыть дверь и пробраться внутрь. Но как?  
Блум задумалась: секрет Ледяного царства располагался немного в низине, скрытый от глаз людских. Грифоны оттягивали всё внимание на себя, а площадку за их могучими крыльями могли воспринимать как ритуальное место.  
\- Не удивлюсь, если здесь проходили жертвоприношения, - поёжилась фея.  
Она ещё раз облетела площадку и, наконец, заметила то, что легко скрывалось от глаз: хвосты грифонов огибали каменные плиты по периметру и утыкались кончиками друг в друга прямо в центре, напротив импровизированного входа в святое место. И именно там снега была меньше, чем где-либо ещё. Просто из-за сугробов Блум его и не рассмотрела, а вот сверху видно было просто прекрасно.  
\- И как же мне пробраться туда? – она опустилась вниз и подступила к стене, зашарила по ней ладонями. Пальцы наткнулись на выщербленные в камне рисунки. Не будь сейчас непогоды, Блум бы с удовольствием рассмотрела их всех, но так символы казались ей незнакомыми, и что делать – она не знала.  
«Блум?» - девушка чуть не подскочила, совсем позабыв о том, что она была не одна.  
«Текна! – обрадовано воскликнула она. – Я что-то нашла, но не совсем понимаю, что…».  
«Убери снег и дай мне взглянуть», - скомандовала фея технологий. Блум подчинилась: она положила обе ладони на рисунки и, вдохнув в себя обжигающий лёгкие свежий воздух, выпустила тонюсенькие поля огня, которые моментально растопили ледяную корку и явили свету свою тайну.  
«Древнее заклинание, - уверенно констатировала факт Текна, - тебе нужно произнести буквально одну фразу, и дверь откроется!»  
«Ты ведь знаешь, какую, да?» - с надеждой поинтересовалась Блум: до её слуха донёсся не то шорох, не то скрежет. Девушке показалось, будто бы грифоны сменили положение огромный ледяных тел, с интересом склонив головы и будто наблюдая за ней.  
«Разумеется, - было слышно, что Текна слегка улыбалась: так, как обычно, уголками губ: - запоминай: Iuro ego veni in pace. Placeat, aperiam. Повторить нужно три раза, очень чётко. Чтобы тебя услышали».  
«Спасибо, Текна, я готова», - отозвалась фея огня и отключилась. Вздохнув, она вскинула голову и сказала:  
\- Iuro ego veni in pace. Placeat, aperiam.  
Пол под ногами задрожал. Блум вскинула голову и ошарашено уставилась на грифонов, которые синхронно поднялись на задние лапы, глядя на незваную гостью невидящим взглядом.  
\- Iuro ego veni in pace. Placeat, aperiam, - повторила она.  
Грифоны распахнули пасти и зарычали. Их хвосты заскользили по камням и лишь чудом не сбили фею с ног. Девушка, собравшись с силами, выкрикнула заветную фразу в третий раз:  
\- Iuro ego veni in pace. Placeat, aperiam!  
Звери кинулись к ней, столкнувшись друг с другом плечами, и Блум почти поверила в то, что ей уже не спастись, как под рукой одна каменная плита ушла в сторону, и порыв ветра, сбивший её с ног, забросил её внутрь. Каменная плита встала на место, а через секунду в неё с силой кто-то врезался. Грифоны рычали и царапались, но через пару минут успокоились и, судя по звукам, вернулись на свои места.  
Ошарашенная фея несколько минут просто сидела на полу, тревожно подрагивая крыльями, и не веря в то, что ей удалось. Ледяные статуи растерзали бы её. Огонь, конечно, помог бы, но почему-то казалось, что против этих волшебных существ она бы не выстояла… Интересно, а как Айси пробралась сюда? Её они тоже встречали с таким же радушием? Встряхнувшись, Блум поднялась – кажется, она добралась до своей цели. Ещё немного, и они с ведьмой, наконец, встретятся. Хотелось верить, что последняя сейчас была здесь, а не направилась куда-то дальше. Нет времени её догонять, пора выяснять последние детали.  
Блум уверенно шагнула во тьму, и тут же на стенах вспыхнул факел. А за ним второй – целая дорожка, ведущая её вперёд. Фея вспорхнула и помчалась по свету. Она уже пришла в себя и теперь была готова к любой опасности, какая бы её ни подстерегала. Лететь пришлось недолго – библиотека была всего в нескольких метрах от входа, и уже через несколько минут Блум скользила среди старых пыльных стеллажей, уходящих высоко вверх. Часть из них обрушилась со временем и ныне была покрыта толстым слоем снега. Скорее всего, знания, хранящиеся там, были уже безвозвратно утеряны.  
Наконец, где-то внизу мелькнул свет от факела, и Блум замерла, вглядываясь в полутьму. Несмотря на сквозняк и сгущающиеся тени, она почти сразу же рассмотрела белую копну волос Айси. Та сосредоточенно листала очередной талмуд, а через мгновение уже отбросила его в сторону. Проворчав что-то ругательное, она взялась за следующий.  
\- Помощь нужна? – Блум не без улыбки отметила, как вздрогнула ведьма, подскочив на месте и сразу же активировав одно из боевых заклинаний Облачной Башни. – Спокойнее, это я.  
\- Мне не легче, - процедила сквозь зубы Айси. – Что ты здесь забыла? И как сюда попала?  
\- Ну-ну, сколько сразу вопросов, - улыбнулась фея, - я пришла помочь.  
\- Мне не нужна помощь, - огрызнулась та: её руки безвольно опустились вдоль тела, и Айси устало оперлась о стол. Хранительница огня дракона отметила про себя, что ведьма выглядела… неважно. Не настолько, как в их общем сне, но и далеко от привычного за годы учёбы образа. – Убирайся.  
\- Если тебя это успокоит, то я хочу помочь тебе исключительно ради себя и своих близких, - Блум опустилась на пол. – Алгурис представляет угрозу для всех нас. Не только лично для тебя или меня, а для всей вселенной, для каждого живого существа, что ещё дышит в мире. Я ведь говорила уже об этом. Там, в Башне Туманов.  
Айсилена отвернулась и вцепилась в пыльный том, принимаясь безразлично перелистывать пожелтевшие от времени страницы, исписанные незнакомым ей языком. Даже картинки сути не проявляли.  
\- Вообще-то у меня есть для тебя хорошие новости… - осторожно начала издалека Блум: она обошла стол, оказавшись теперь напротив ведьмы, глядя на неё в упор, и тоже потянулась за книгой, лежащей поблизости. – Дарси жива. Она с клубом Винкс на Домино. Измождена, без сил, но жива. Собственно, она и рассказала, где тебя искать.  
\- А Сторми? – вопрос слетел с губ быстрее, чем Айси успела прикусить язык.  
\- Прости, мне жаль, - коротко отозвалась фея: ведьма понуро кивнула.  
Но даже со стороны было видно, насколько сильное облегчение проскользнуло у светловолосой девушки по лицу. Хоть кто-то жив, она не одна!  
\- Знаешь, у меня есть идея, которая могла бы помочь, но я не знаю, как провернуть её, - Блум с хлопком откинула талмуд в сторону. – Я разговаривала с Великим Драконом, и он кое-что… показал мне.  
Айси вопросительно покосилась на неё, не произнося слов вслух.  
\- Алгурис – плоть от плоти дракона. А что, если просто вернуть её на место? Ну, как недостающую чешуйку в оперении дракона? – фея огня внимательно посмотрела на Айсилену. – Тогда Дракон с ней справится. Но как заманить её туда или как убедить – я не имею ни малейшего понятия. Я знаю только, что ему больно, и он страдает. И это тяжело, - девушка сгребла в горсть ткань кофты в районе груди, словно сжимая сердце.  
\- Говоришь, вернуть на место… - Айси задумалась, - где-то я видела что-то такое.  
Она отбросила свою книгу в сторону и вернулась к куче, скопившейся на полу. Из-под просторного плаща высунулся заострённый кончик локтя, и Блум еле сдержала вскрик: лицом Айси выглядела худо, но телом будто вся высохла.  
\- Когда ты ела в последний раз? – осторожно поинтересовалась она, с ужасом раз за разом воспроизводя в памяти увиденный эпизод.  
\- Не помню. Может, неделю назад. Не знаю, - отмахнулась та, - это сейчас неважно. Вот! – она гордо выудила светло-золотистую, несмотря на прошедшие годы, книгу. – Сборник мифов об артефактах. Собственно, мы вернулись к тому, с чего начали, - грустно усмехнулась ведьма, - Лабиринт Хаоса.  
Блум обогнула стол и остановилась рядом с ней, нагнулась над страницами: ярко-рыжие волосы соскользнули с плеча и упали на страницу. Айси закатила глаза и быстро, насмехаясь над неторопливостью феи, откинула их подальше.  
\- Медальон четырёх стихий, - прочитала Блум, чуть нахмурившись, - четыре камня, отождествляющие себя с четырьмя основными элементами, представляют собой магическую ловушку, способную сковать силу противника. Достаточно набросить ожерелье хоть на руку, как браслет, и враг не сможет какое-то время атаковать вас – длительность ловушки зависит от сил противника, и чтобы использовать его второй раз, придётся зарядить камни элементов ещё раз.  
\- Звучит неплохо, - пожала плечами Айси, - но там написано, что медальон давным-давно исчез из волшебного мира, и что-то мне подсказывает, что находится он…  
\- … в Лабиринте Хаоса, - согласилась с ней Блум. – Допустим, мы его достанем, даже зарядим камни. Но хватит его только на один раз и на неопределённое время. Что мы будем делать потом? Медальон лишь даст нам минуту-другую на принятие решения. Как мы вернём Алгурис к Дракону?  
\- Я бы на твоём месте во время стычки с этой мега-супер-фееведьмой просто вызвала бы дракона и оставила их наедине. Пусть разбираются, как хотят, - фыркнула Айсилена. – Я так понимаю, что не только нам, но и Великому Дракону угодно, чтобы Алгурис вернулась к нему. Так пусть помогает!  
\- Хорошая затея, но невыполнимая, - Блум устало прикрыла глаза. – Великий Дракон давно перешёл из материально мира в духовный, его сила может существовать здесь благодаря хранителям, как я. Но если бы он появился здесь и сейчас по-настоящему, то просто выжег бы собой и своим могуществом всё живое. Думаю, поэтому он и ушёл на покой, решив жить там, где его сила не накрывает с головой вплоть до уничтожения.  
\- А раньше, говорят, миры создавал, - хмыкнула ведьма.  
\- Кому как ни нам с тобой знать, что ничто непостоянно, и Дракон с его силой – тоже, - грустно отозвалась Блум. – Если ты хотя бы примерно знаешь, откуда можно попасть в Лабиринт Хаоса, я бы предложила направиться туда. А по пути подумаем, как можно справиться с ней.  
Айсилена окинула библиотеку тоскливым взглядом: ей упорно казалось, что она что-то упускает, но что именно – непонятно. Нечто неуловимое скользило в полумраке пыльных стеллажей. Неуловимое, но такое важное…  
\- Да, наверное, - изрекла она, закутавшись в плащ поплотнее. – Я где-то читала, что в Лабиринт можно попасть практически из любой точки. Главное, чтобы было много всяких… хаотичных штучек.  
\- Например? – покосилась на неё Блум. – Ходить на руках? Говорить слова наоборот?  
\- Что-то вроде, - Айси нахмурилась, - но размах должен быть побольше. Одной ходьбы и слов будет явно недостаточно. Даже от нас обеих.  
Фея огня хотела уточнить, как же тогда призвать побольше хаоса, как вдруг пол под ногами задрожал, завибрировал. Со стен посыпались небольшие куски камней и пыль, факела заморгали, рождая необычные отблески теней в ярком свете. Наверху кто-то грозно зарычал.  
\- Что происходит? – нервно заозиралась Айси.  
«Блум!» - донеслось до феи из наушника.  
\- Текна? – позвала подругу та. – Что случилось? Я почти тебя не слышу!  
«Ле… ое… вство… ру… тся… ги!!!» - прокричала фея технологий. Но связь шипела, ворча и мешая разговору.  
Блум ещё раз попыталась дозваться до клуба Винкс, но всё оказалось бесполезно. Она импульсивно сдёрнула технику с уха и отшвырнула в сторону – провода только мешались и отвлекали.  
\- Логично, что ты здесь не одна, - подобралась Айсилена, - куда подруг подевала? С грифонами оставила?  
\- Нет, они на Домино, - отрезала Блум. – Нужно выбираться. Не нравятся мне эти толчки. Как будто…  
Фея замолкла и пересеклась взглядом с ведьмой. Они явно подумали об одном и том же: как будто грифоны прыгали, сотрясая землю своей тяжестью. Но это не может быть, верно?  
\- Они ведь охраняют вход, так? – попыталась рассуждать логически Блум, взлетев в воздух. – Если это и вправду грифоны, значит, здесь кто-то есть, иначе с чего им оживать?  
\- Хуже, - Айси поднялась следом за ней, - я не чувствую чужого присутствия, но Ледяное Королевство… скажем так, нестабильно. Оно в любой момент может…  
\- Самоуничтожиться? – закончила за неё хранительница огня дракона. Светловолосая девушка кивнула. – Текна предупреждала меня, что планета скоро исчезнет, но я точно знаю, что предположительный обратный отчёт ещё не завершился. У нас должно было быть несколько часов. Что пошло не так?  
\- Мы, - коротко пояснила Айси. – Грифоны дважды за столь короткое время среагировали на вторжение. Этого хватило, чтобы дестабилизировать слабое ядро планеты. Поэтому ещё чуть-чуть, и мы тут помрём.  
\- Или же, - Блум наткнулась рукой на второй из кристаллов перемещения, спрятанный за поясом на спине, - это идеальный шанс попасть в Лабиринт Хаоса.  
\- Ты знаешь волшебное заклинание? – съязвила Айси. – Я вот нет. Только описания читала.  
\- Лучше, - Блум ловко облетела солидный кусок камня, целящегося прямиком ей в голову, - у меня есть портал. Нужно лишь подгадать момент. Когда станет настолько хаотично, что Лабиринт примет нас?  
\- Понятия не имею, - фыркнула ведьма, - но здесь опасно. Я наружу.  
Взмахнув полами плаща, она рванула к выходу, огибая падающие колонны и не замечая стремительно растущих в стенах трещин. Блум помчалась за ней – если уж действовать так, то только вместе, да и права ведьма: здесь опасно. Хотя не факт, что с грифонами будет куда проще.  
Фея вздрогнула – дверь, через которую она попала сюда, сильно покорёжилась. Айси уже была снаружи и, кажется, даже что-то кричала. Блум, не раздумывая, призвала огонь и попросту снесла каменную преграду со своего пути. Грифоны действительно сорвались со своих мест и теперь кружили над священным местом, гортанно крича и иногда задевая друг друга крыльями. Несколько ледяных обломков уже валялось на земле, и среди них где-то мелькал тёмный плащ Айси.  
\- Чтоб тебя, - выругалась Блум и помчалась к ведьме.  
Та нашлась в самом эпицентре урагана. Несмотря на парящую угрозу, грифоны закрывали их от усиливающейся с каждым мгновением бури. Тонкое пламя, окутывающее Блум, уже почти не помогало. Девушка не замерзала, но снег залеплял глаза, а ветер сносил, не давая возможности удержаться на месте. Не будь здесь ревущих, почти рыдающих от безысходности грифонов, непонятно, как бы двоим хрупким человеческим созданиям пришлось бы выживать.  
\- Что с тобой? – фея с трудом добрела до Айси, но ответа не услышала. Да и не нужно было: целое ледяное перо придавило ведьму к земле, и та ругалась такими вихрастыми оборотами, что будь они в другой обстановке, Блум бы залилась краской ярче спелого помидора. – Чёрт, ты что-нибудь сломала?  
\- Нет, но я не могу вылезти, - прервав нецензурную тираду, гаркнула Айси. – Не могу… сдвинуть.  
Блум попыталась приподнять осколок, но и у неё не вышло. Слишком тяжёлая глыба, а времени на огненную атаку нет. Даже если ей удастся направить заклинание верно, Айси может пострадать – слишком уж она близко к атаке.  
\- Тебе не понравится то, что я скажу, - прокричала Блум сквозь завывающий ветер. Снег забивался под одежду, таял и неприятно лип к коже. Даже магия не помогала – хотелось просто переодеться и оказаться где-то в тепле и уюте. Грифоны над их головами вновь закричали – трагично, обессилено. Словно оба понимали, что это конец. Нет больше Ледяного Королевства. Нет их дома… нет их самих.  
\- Я согласна на любые предложения! – отозвалась Айси и болезненно скривилась: она действительно ничего себе не сломала. Пока что. Но недолго было и до перелома позвоночника. Выращенный вокруг талии и бёдер лёд придерживал глыбу, но с каждым мгновением таял всё сильнее. Да и хруст над головой доверия не внушал.  
Блум упала на колени перед ведьмой и резво подползла к ней. Она молча ухватилась за ладонь Айси и уселась так, чтобы немного обнимать её за плечи.  
«Надеюсь, это сработает, - подумала она и надломила кристалл. – Лабиринт хаоса!»  
Мир вокруг вспыхнул разноцветными огнями. Где-то вдали вновь закричали грифоны. Снег с удвоенной силой закрутился вокруг, превращаясь в гигантское снежное торнадо. Ветер свистел так, что Блум почти оглохла. Она с силой вцепилась в Айси, чувствуя, как обжигающе холодные пальцы ведьмы впиваются в её локти, и их обеих уносит куда-то прочь. А через секунду они обе почувствовали тугой удар воздуха, сопровождаемый последним вскриком павших перед силой стихии грифонов.


	5. Часть III (2).

Блум приходила в себе медленно и довольно тяжело. В голове всё спуталось, а перед глазами лежало что-то белое, почти платиновое. Фея почти безразлично подумала, что Стелле бы такой цвет понравился – яркий, светлый, плохо сочетающийся с большинством других цветов. Идеально. Она со стоном села, чувствуя себя так, словно весь мир перевернулся вверх ногами. Девушка протёрла глаза и вдохнула сухой воздух, в горле тут же запершило.  
\- Какая мерзость, - проскрипели со стороны.  
Блум кое-как сфокусировала взгляд на говорящем. Им оказалась Айси… но другая. Не такая, как обычно.  
\- А крылья феи тебе идут, - ухмыльнулась Блум, рассматривая прозрачные трепещущие пластинки за спиной некогда ведьмы. – Да и костюмчик ничего так… - она с любопытством покосилась на привычно коротковатую юбку с оборками и топ в сине-голубых оттенках. – А что с причёской?  
\- С ней-то что не так? – убито поинтересовалась Айсилена. – Хотя не надо, не говори. Лучше на себя глянь.  
Блум окинула запачканные землёй ладони взглядом и с удивлением отметила, что вместо привычно голубой ткани локти были покрыты чёрными рукавами с непривычно белыми вставками. Вроде и приятно смотрится, а что-то не так. Фея с трудом встала на колени и осмотрела всю себя – её родной костюм дематериализовался, уступая место мрачно чёрному цвету. Да и туфли вместо сапог… хм.  
\- Это ещё что? – хранительница огня, наконец, поняла, что за светлый цвет маячил перед глазами. Её потрясающие рыжие волосы рассекла платиновая прядь, как у Айси. – Да какого же?!  
\- Кажется, Лабиринт Хаоса проявил себя во всей красе, - Айсилена тем временем с отвращением поглядывала на крылья за спиной. Да и слишком лёгкая ткань костюма как назло лишь усиливала чувство незащищённости. И чёртова рыжая прядь на идеально серебристых волосах… - Как же я тебя ненавижу, - прошипела она.  
\- Вот смеху-то будет, если окажется, что мы помимо костюмов ещё и силами поменялись, - едко усмехнулась Блум.  
Дурман постепенно сходил на нет, и девушка с каждой минутой начинала мыслить всё более ясно. Чувство странного и непонятного осталось, но вот желание подкалывать и строить козни направо и налево потихоньку исчезали. Айси тоже немного расслабилась, хотя на юбку с оборками до сих пор косилась с отвращением.  
\- Плохая из меня фея, - изрекла она, наконец, - вот ни разу не фея, ну.  
\- Согласна, - Блум поднялась следом, - поколдуй-ка.  
\- Ты первая, - упёрлась Айси, неприязненно поджав губы.  
Фея пожала плечами и сосредоточилась. Но вместо тёплого пламени руки обожгло чем-то холодным, и на месте, где она стояла, земля покрылась коркой льда.  
\- Сглазила, не иначе, - закатила глаза Айсилена. – Лабиринт Хаоса развлекается как может.  
\- Или же помогает нам адаптироваться, - задумчиво отозвалась Блум. – Ты же чувствуешь себя совсем иначе, чем обычно. Видимо, этого достаточно для того, чтобы мы сошли здесь… как бы за своих.  
\- Твою же мать, - прошипела ведьма, отпрыгнув от огненного шара, возникшего в воздухе по первому её желанию. – Стоит быть осторожнее… и эти крылья! – она выгнулась, сводя лопатки друг к другу, но это не помогло избавиться от ужасного чувства чего-то мешающего: как будто бы хотелось почесаться, а возможности не было. Отвратительно.  
\- Костюмы и силы – ладно, - как ни странно, но Блум была спокойна: почему-то ей казалось, что всё так и должно быть. Подумаешь, поменялись на пару часиков местами, девушка и не в такие неприятности влипала, так что… - Вопрос в другом: где сам Лабиринт и как мы будем искать ожерелье? Может, попробуешь взлететь? – хранительница огня дракона с опаской покосилась на ведьму.  
Та пробурчала что-то невразумительное себе под нос, после чего присела, зажмурившись, и подпрыгнула. Крылья затрепетали, разом набирая силу и вознося ведьму в высоту. Айсилена не сдержала полуиспуганного-полувосторженного визга.  
\- Видишь что-нибудь? – Блум глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула несколько раз, пытаясь успокоиться, после чего представила, как ноги отрываются от земли: признаться, она никогда не интересовалась вопросом, как именно летают ведьмы. У тех же Трикс это дело выглядело настолько легко и естественно, что речи об уроках полётов идти попросту не могло. Но Блум не была ведьмой и обычно полагалась на крылья, которых сейчас не было.  
\- Не думай об этом так громко, - поморщилась сверху Айси, - просто лети. Воздух сам тебя поднимет.  
Сама она тем временем висела вниз головой, удерживая подол юбки руками и пытаясь сориентироваться в пространстве. Блум послушно попыталась подумать о чём-то другом. Тело слегка задрожало, а через секунду она воспарила так, словно занималась этим с рождения. И хотя через полминуты её саму перевернуло вверх тормашками, девушка искренне рассмеялась.  
\- Это так необычно и волнительно! – призналась она. – И непривычно!  
\- Точно, - Айси кое-как вернулась в норму и теперь напряжённо рассматривала окружающую местность.  
Судя по всему, они вполне удачно покинули Ледяное Королевство, теперь уже точно прекратившее своё существование, и добрались до Лабиринта Хаоса, если верить безумным проделкам этого мира. Полянка под ними была серой и безжизненной, зато неподалёку виднелся вход в сам Лабиринт, вымощенный отёсанным камнем. Никаких арок или дверей, просто высокие плиты, ведущие в хитроумное сплетение бесконечных ходов.  
\- Плохая ведь идея, да? – Айси тревожно рассматривала простирающиеся до бесконечности высоченные стены. – Да, мы добрались сюда, но дальше…  
\- Пока не пойдём, не узнаем, - Блум уверенно двинулась вперёд, всё ещё с трудом удерживая с себя в воздухе. – Мне кажется, что здесь всё гораздо проще, чем кажется. Нам не надо идти за чем-то конкретным… нужно просто идти. И мы выйдем, куда надо. Лабиринт сам нас выведет.  
\- Имеешь в виду, что мы найдём нужные нам вещи так, что сами даже этого не поймём?  
\- Вроде того, - фея медленно опустилась и бросила за спину нервный взгляд: крыльев не было, и только сейчас она начала осознавать это в полной мере. Ох, как же трудно и непривычно, наверное, всем ведьмам… С крыльями порхается так легко и непринуждённо, а они вынуждены контролировать, считай, каждый свой шаг. Это выматывало.  
\- Идём? – Айси не торопилась первой входить внутрь. Вход возвышался над ними, почти что закрывая тусклое неживое солнце. Казалось, что это хоть какой-то источник света, а там, в Лабиринте, темно и неуютно.  
\- Да, - Блум опустилась рядом с ней, втайне радуясь тому, что под ногами родная твёрдая земля, - у нас нет времени на сомнения. Алгурис может напасть в любой момент. Идём.  
Она схватила ведьму за руку и уверенно потащила вперёд, не обращая внимания на слабые попытки сопротивляться. Хотя Айси, скорее, для вида упиралась, чем на самом деле. Уж кто-кто, а она-то понимала, что её спасение в её собственных руках и не чьих больше. А значит, нужно действовать, оставив позади все страхи и собрав воедино остатки стремительно сгорающей в огне сомнений решимости.

Делать пометки оказалось глупой затеей с самого начала. Стоило девушкам оказаться внутри, как две плиты прямо у них на глазах съехались, закрывая проход. Айси вздрогнула, испуганно обернувшись на скрежет позади. Блум же лишь крепче сжала её прохладную ладонь, не обращая внимания на неправильность ситуации: она не должна была идти вперёд и вести за собой ведьму. Они должны учиться каждый в своём колледже и периодически сражаться, показывая, чья школа лучше. А не вот это вот всё…  
Блум не знала, сколько прошло времени с того момента, как они вошли туда. Дорога постоянно петляла и изворачивалась, выводя их в лучшем случае к просто пустым квадратным площадкам, у которых пересекались два-три хода. Айси как-то раз попыталась подняться в воздух, чтобы осмотреться сверху, но не смогла: какая-то неведомая сила оттолкнула её вниз, и девушка рухнула словно мешок с камнями. Пришлось потратить несколько минут на то, чтобы просто посидеть, приходя в себя.  
Они почти не говорили, только руки расцепили через какое-то время. Наверное, обе почувствовали, что что-то не так в этом жесте. Даже если они временно поменялись местами, это ничего не значило. Вообще. Хотя обе также втайне друг от друга радовались, что они здесь не по одиночке. Брошенные предметы, а иногда и чьи-то останки, с каждым шагом всё чаще появляющиеся у них под ногами, к позитивному настрою никак не располагали.  
\- Может, отдохнём? – устало поинтересовалась Айси, когда они вышли на очередную из однотипных площадок. На этой, правда, росло какое-то большое дерево, скрывающее своими могучими ветвями добротную часть серого и безрадостного неба. – Я ног не чувствую.  
\- Хорошо, - покладисто согласилась Блум, поморщившись: туфли натёрли на пятках мозоли, и если сейчас они просто саднили, то через полчаса начнут кровоточить. И неизвестно, придёт ли сюда кто-нибудь на запах крови. Хоть они и не видели здесь никого живого, кроме самих себя, это не значило, что здесь никого не было. В конце концов, обгрызенные кости ясно свидетельствовали о том, что тут кто-то да бывал. – Кажется, я вижу у корней дерева небольшой костёр. Как думаешь, его хозяева сильно огорчатся, если мы воспользуемся их гостеприимством?  
\- Плевать, - Айсилена быстро направилась к предполагаемому месту ночлега, - я должна отдохнуть.  
Блум поспешила за ней, мельком отмечая про себя, что чем ближе они подходили, тем отчётливее становилась картинка: костёр, как оказалось, вообще горел, хотя издали и не скажешь, а рядом стояли две корзинки, доверху наполненные ягодами и орехами. Между ними обнаружились две металлические кружки с поломанными ручками, куда без проблем можно было налить воду, мирно кипящую над огнём.  
\- Нас как будто ждали, - недоверчиво подала голос Айси. – Что-то я даже теперь и не знаю… Это же Лабиринт Хаоса. Здесь нет места логике.  
\- А её и нет, - через силу устало улыбнулась Блум. – Разве логично ждать путников, уставших с дороги? По-моему, нет. Так что всё в порядке. Кажется, здесь никого…  
\- Угу, кажется, - пробурчала Айси и с облегчением плюхнулась на самый большой корень, выпирающий из-под земли. – Как хорошо… а раньше я даже не догадывалась, что так вообще бывает.  
\- Всего-то стоило месяц побыть в бегах, да? – хихикнула Блум, решившись и сцапав из корзинки сочную тёмно-лиловую ягоду. – Очень вкусно, попробуй.  
\- Если ты сейчас не умрёшь, то с радостью, - ядовито отозвалась Айсилена, поглядывая на пищу, но всё ещё не решаясь подобраться к ней.  
\- Держи, - Блум подтолкнула к ней одну корзинку, а потом сняла с огня котелок найденной рядом грязноватой тряпкой и разлила по чашкам ароматный напиток. – Не знаю, что это, но выглядит безобидно.  
\- Если мне суждено умереть здесь, отравившись какой-то дрянью, то лучше так, чем от руки Алгурис, - фыркнула Айси и сделала осторожный глоток. – Как ни странно, очень вкусно. Почти как… - она вздрогнула и, закусив губу, разом погрустнела, - почти как дома.  
Айсилена рывком протёрла глаза и теперь уставилась не на костёр, как минутой ранее, а на дерево, подле которого они сидели. Там было так тепло и уютно, а корни прямо манили к себе, обещая удобное ложе для отдыха.  
\- Я хочу спать, - выдавила она из себя, - я и так без понятия, сколько держалась на одном адреналине.  
\- Тут только одно место, - Блум тоже окинула предложенный вариант беглым взором, - придётся вдвоём укладываться. Я не буду лежать на земле.  
\- С тебя станется, - фыркнула Айсилена и снова отпила из кружки.  
Вьющийся над костром дымок успокаивал, прогоняя все тревоги и страхи куда-то далеко-далеко.  
\- Никогда бы не подумала, что вообще смогу сидеть рядом с тобой в настолько спокойно обстановке, - спустя некоторое время, глухо сказала ведьма. – Мне всегда казалось, что наша… скажем так, конкуренция вечна. Ан нет. Мы сидим вместе чёрт знает где, чтобы непонятно как победить самую могущественную фею во вселенной. До сих пор задаюсь вопросом, как меня сюда занесло и почему я всё это тебе говорю. Никогда не замечала за собой особой болтливости.  
\- Ты просто устала, - Блум хрустнула орехом, - и переутомилась. Я бы сказала, это защитная реакция такая. Надо же как-то от стресса избавляться.  
\- А тебе, я посмотрю, вообще всё равно, - ведьма криво усмехнулась, - спокойная такая, безмятежная. А ведь Алгурис и до тебя обещала добраться.  
\- Честно говоря, я просто устала бояться, - немного помолчав, отозвалась Блум. – Мне тоже страшно. Я переживаю за родных и друзей, но в то же время у меня просто нет сил на то, чтобы волноваться о них. Я знаю, как это звучит, но они справятся со всем, в этом я уверена. А потому не вижу смысла переживать за вещи, над которыми я не властна.  
\- Говоришь почти как ведьма, - усмехнулась Айси.  
\- А ты как фея, - Блум снова мазнула взглядом по крыльям, - привыкла уже?  
\- Ужасно, если честно. Центр тяжести сразу где-то не там, приходиться напрягаться, чтобы махать ими, - скривилась студентка Облачной Башни. – А у тебя как? – она тоже покосилась на непривычный облик феи.  
\- Так себе, - Блум со стоном стащила с ног туфли, - всё, я в мозолях… не знаю, как пойду завтра.  
\- Я не потащу тебя на себе! – вскинулась Айси.  
\- Босиком, - хихикнула хранительница огня, - я просто пойду босиком, а туфли в руках. Если что, кину ими кому-нибудь в лоб.  
Айсилена несколько секунд молчала, глупо рассматривая улыбающуюся физиономию всегда сильно раздражающей её феи, а потом залилась смехом, да так, что крылья перевесили, и она с айканьем рухнула по ту сторону корня.  
\- Хотела бы я посмотреть на того, кто получит от принцессы Домино каблуком в лоб, - расхохоталась она почти что до слёз.  
И именно в этот момент они обе ощутили, как копившееся днями напряжение постепенно сходит на нет. Всё, что грызло их обеих, выходило, очищая души и разум. И фея, и ведьма сейчас испытывали нечто похожее, что роднило их, как бы странно это не звучало. Они никогда не испытывали ничего подобного, и для обеих это было в новинку, но то, как естественно и легко протекал процесс, расслабляло, сближало, пусть даже против воли и при таких печальных обстоятельствах.  
\- Пора спать, - отсмеявшись, Айси потянулась, - я просто больше не могу, - она снова сгорбилась, прячась за копной светлых волос, отливающих малиновым цветом в свете костра. А ярко-рыжая прядь лишь добавляла этому цвету насыщенности.  
\- Идём, - Блум отставила кружку в сторону и утёрла губы тыльной стороной руки, - нам обеим хватит места.  
Корни дерева дружелюбно приняли их в свои объятия. И если Блум улеглась почти сразу же так, как ей надо, то Айси пришлось поворочаться: крылья мешали просто адски. Наконец, она улеглась, оказавшись лицом к лицу с феей – только так эти мерзкие отростки за спиной не цеплялись и не путались в траве.  
\- Тут удивительно тепло и спокойно, - констатировала факт Блум.  
\- Спи уже, - Айсилена мысленно пожалела, что оставила плащ непонятно где: было бы неплохо им накрыться, так, для уюта.  
Девушки замерли, прикрыв глаза и пытаясь уснуть, но сон как рукой сняло. Да и костерок затух, и на смену теплу пришла ночная прохлада. А под огромными ветвями, укрывшими их от всех опасностей, включая непогоду, так особенно.  
\- Может, создашь небольшой огонёк? – предложила Блум. – Согреемся, уснём.  
\- Или я сожгу нас обеих заживо, - философски изрекла ведьма, - как тебе вариант?  
\- Так себе, - хихикнула та, - я… могла бы согреть нас, если была бы… собой, - фея вдруг тоже неожиданно грустно улыбнулась. – Так непривычно…  
Айсилена промолчала. Они некоторое время ещё полежали, постепенно расслабляясь и не замечая, как проваливаются в сон. И уж тем более не обращая внимания, на руки, обвивающие друг друга, прижимающие их тела друг к другу в поисках тепла.

Когда Блум проснулась, ведьмы рядом уже не было. Девушка поднялась, зевая и потягиваясь: Айси обнаружилась у остатков затухшего костра. Она сидела, понуро опустив плечи и глядя куда-то в одну точку, погружённая в свои мысли.  
\- Давно не спишь? – решилась нарушить тишину хранительница огня дракона.  
\- Нет, не очень, - Айсилена даже не вздрогнула, услышав её. – Я… меня что-то разбудило, но я так и не поняла, что.  
\- Здесь кто-то был? – моментально напряглась Блум, усевшись рядом и потянувшись к уже знакомым корзинам с ягодами и орехами. – Ты кого-то видела?  
\- Что за допрос с утра пораньше? – вспыхнула ведьма. – Да с какого я вообще обязана перед тобой отчитываться?!  
\- Успокойся, - одёрнула её фея, - я просто спросила!  
\- Ах, спросила! – Айси поднялась, угрожающе топорща крылья. – А ночью ты меня почему-то не спрашивала!  
\- О чём? – не поняла девушку Блум. – Что ты несёшь такое?  
\- Ещё и прикидывается, - фыркнула Айсилена, - сначала лезла, а теперь вот так, да? Знаешь, что? Разбирайся с Алгурис сама! Как хочешь!  
Ведьма в мгновение ока воспарила над землёй и, игнорируя крики в спину, метнулась в ближайший проход, стремительно скрываясь вдали. Блум подскочила, намереваясь догнать её, но плиты неожиданно с ужасным скрежетом сдвинулись с места, отрезая её от ведьмы.  
\- Айси! – закричала она. – Стой! Там опасно!  
Но ведьма её не слышала.  
Блум бросилась следом, споткнувшись о подлый корешок, торчащий из-под земли, и выругалась. Ведьмы и след простыл. Чёрт, и что теперь делать? Она осмотрелась: квадрат земли, на котором они заночевали, существенно изменился. Теперь там был только один проход вместо трёх, в отличие от вчерашнего вечера, и идти если и приходилось, то только туда. Вопрос, куда он приведёт её? И как скоро? Потому что где-то вдали, примерно в той стороне, откуда они пришли, раздался громкий утробный рык. Это означало только одно: в лабиринте есть кто-то ещё, кроме них двоих.  
\- Айси, - прошипела сквозь зубы Блум, - ну куда тебя черти понесли?  
Она воспарила и попыталась перебраться через верх стены, но чем дольше она летела ввысь, тем сильнее и быстрее росла сама стена, не давая ей схитрить. Девушка остановилась только тогда, когда почувствовала нехватку воздуха и стремительно усиливающееся головокружение. Пришлось возвращаться обратно.  
\- Чёрт, - чувствуя, как подступает истерика, выплюнула хранительница огня Дракона, - чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!!!  
Слёзы хлынули по щекам, оставляя за собой тёмные дорожки от косметики. Бессилие разом навалилось на хрупкую фею, скручивая её в позу эмбриона, беззащитного и отчаявшегося.  
Блум упала на землю, не чувствуя в себе сил бороться, идти дальше. У неё не осталось ничего и никого – даже Айси, и та ушла, покинув её. Накричала ни за что, взмахнула копной серебристо-снежных волос и отвернулась, демонстрируя презрение. Она подвела её – пообещала невыполнимое и не сдержала клятвы. Что уж говорить о семье и друзьях, если даже самый старый, закоренелый враг всей её жизни так поступил? Она никчёмная, ни на что неспособная жалкая фея, которая умудрилась лишиться даже силы Дракона: зачем она вообще полезла в этот Лабиринт Хаоса?  
Блум вскинула голову: точно, хаос! Как она могла забыть о нём? Лабиринт наверняка воздействовал на всё, что попадало в него, будь то вещь или живое существо. Айси однозначно что-то привиделось, раз она так среагировала, и теперь становилось понятно, почему. Лабиринт точно задался целью разделить их: если сначала, пока они ещё сторонились друг друга, его устраивало их противоборство, но стоило им чуть-чуть сблизиться, понять друг друга лучше, внести своего рода гармонию, как ему это не понравилось. Чёрт, хитрый ублюдок.  
Блум встряхнулась, рывком поднялась, утирая слёзы: нет времени сидеть и жалеть себя. Во-первых, ещё не всё потеряно, а во-вторых, раз выход остался один, значит, она точно должна добраться до него. Айси способна о себе позаботиться. Если настроить себя на нужную волну, то, может, удастся хотя бы немного обхитрить сам Лабиринт? Дать ему понять, что их конкуренция сильна, как никогда? Что победит либо фея, либо ведьма? Точно!  
Девушка подскочила, откинула с лица волосы и безмолвно метнулась к одному единственному проходу, помня о том, что теперь они здесь не одни. Конечно, Лабиринт опять же мог обманывать, вызывать галлюцинации, но лучше исходить из наихудшего варианта: враг есть, и он где-то поблизости. Нужно быть готовой ко всему, иначе не выжить. Блум парила над землёй, легко вписываясь во все попадающиеся ей на пути углы, спокойно перелетая отсутствующие клочки земли, вместо которых внизу торчали колья либо же шипел паром кипяток.  
Фея не сразу, но заметила, что лабиринт будто бы стал сужаться: стены плавно прижимались друг к другу, а над головой вместо неба вился плющ. Лететь становилось всё труднее, и ей невольно пришлось опуститься, чтобы идти дальше на своих двоих. Это было немного труднее, но в то же время затёкшая спина постепенно расслаблялась. Всё-таки летать как ведьма несколько проблематично – чувствовать порывы ветра приходилось совсем иначе, да и центр тяжести теперь был не там, так и норовя соскользнуть в привычную для неё сторону. Это отвлекало и выматывало.  
Дорога стала прямой, и Блум интуитивно поняла, что она почти добралась до конца. Сейчас было непонятно, что именно подразумевалось под концом, но что-то же там должно быть, верно? Девушка несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, после чего уверенно пошла вперёд, гордо расправив плечи и морально готовясь ко всему, что только может там быть.  
К превеликому удивлению Блум оказалась… как будто в музее. Крытое помещение, устланное стеллажами, прикрытыми стёклами, из-под которых заманчиво поблёскивали самые невероятные камни, которых фея не видела даже в книгах библиотеки Алфеи. Завороженный взгляд тут же заскользил по драгоценностям, переливающимся в свете небольших прожекторов, установленных возле каждого стеллажа. Девушка медленно пошла вперёд, рассматривая несметные богатства, разинув рот.  
Чего там только не было! Браслеты, цепочки, кольца, ожерелья, подвески, ободки для волос, маски, похожие на карнавальные, большие броши и даже пуговицы оттенка изумительно небесно-голубого топаза, который точно бы подошёл хранительнице огня дракона. Разинув рот, Блум шагала мимо полок, увенчанных ценностями, за которые можно было бы выручить неплохую сумму. Стоило ей об этом подумать, как в голове тут же всплыла ещё одна мысль: никто ведь не заметит, если она прихватит с собой один камушек, верно? Даже если она будет просто им любоваться, вспоминая это чудесное место, разве это плохо?  
\- Стой! – окликнули её.  
Блум отдёрнула руку от манящего её багрово-алого рубина и недоверчиво уставилась на того, кто посмел прервать её мечтательно-блаженное состояние. Айсилена стояла неподалёку, вперившись в неё тяжёлым взглядом.  
\- Перестань, - требовательно повторила ведьма, - ты ведь знаешь, что это всё обман.  
Блум нервно улыбнулась и обернулась, обомлела: место, похожее на музей в далёкой-далёкой Гардинии, где она прожила целых шестнадцать лет, исчезло. В центре неприятно холодного и мрачного помещения, освещённое широким кругом свечей, на каменной плите лежало то, ради чего двум девушкам пришлось преодолеть столько всего.  
\- Это оно! – окончательно избавившись от наваждения, воскликнула Блум. – Чёрт, я только-только подумала о хаосе, а сама…  
\- Прости, - буркнула Айси, смущённо отводя взгляд, - мне не стоило на тебя кричать. Я уже позже поняла, как сглупила, когда убежала. Решила попробовать найти тебя. Пришла сюда, вижу, ты тянешь к чему-то руки… а там пусто!  
\- Ах, да… спасибо, - Блум неожиданно тепло улыбнулась ведьме, - ты меня спасла. Как знать, что случилось бы, коснись я этого «пусто»?  
Айсилена безразлично повела плечами и направилась к постаменту, терпеливо ожидающему своих новоявленных посетителей. Блум побрела за ней, вновь зацепившись взглядом за крылья, так волнительно и прекрасно смотревшихся на ведьме-фее, чертовски идущих ей, несмотря на манеру общения. Удивительно.  
\- Кажется, это именно то, что мы искали, - Айси замерла, вглядываясь в плоскую полоску металла, по форме похожу на компас с захлопнутой крышкой. – Медальон четырёх стихий.  
\- Он… довольно обычный, - Блум склонила голову вбок, разглядывая невзрачный артефакт.  
Крышка медальона со щелчком распахнулась, оголяя нутро: там, разделённые перегородками, горели четыре древних символа, написанных на непонятном им обеим языке. Но невольные сёстры по несчастью будто на уровне интуиции поняли, что обозначает каждый из них: вода, огонь, земля и воздух. Четыре основных и самых главных стихии, на которых базировались многие заклинание и изобретались абсолютно новые, ни с чем несравнимые творения.  
\- Мне кажется, или они горят довольно ярко? – Блум не рисковала касаться артефакта просто так. – У меня такое чувство, что он уже заряжен.  
\- Вы правы, дамы, - неприятно шипящий голос позади заставил их обеих вздрогнуть, - медальон готов к использованию. Его осталось только взять…  
Вытянувшаяся по струнке Блум медленно обернулась: она успела заметить лишь быстрый выпад вперёд, после которого её отбросило в сторону, а Айсилена громко и очень неприятно, почти болезненно вскрикнула.  
\- Давно у меня не было гостей, - прошелестела незнакомка.  
По каменному полу заскользил длинный хвост, пока получеловеческая в полутьме фигура вставала, возвышаясь над ними.  
\- Давно я не ужинала человечиной!..  
Фея огня дракона выкинула руки вперёд, зажмурившись и пожелав только одного: сделать хоть что-то, чтобы остановить внезапную угрозу. Одна из хранителей Лабиринта Хаоса вскрикнула, задёргалась, ненавидяще колотя хвостом по полу. Половина свечей вокруг постамента с медальоном погасла. Но это не помешало Блум рассмотреть взгляд ярко-алых глаз, вперившихся в неё, и пряди волос, вьющихся на голове, как змеи…  
\- Не может быть… - вздрогнула хранительница огня дракона, - Медуза Горгона?  
Айси застонала, привлекая к себе внимание. Блум бросилась к ней, оббежала временно замороженный оживший кошмар из древних мифов и рухнула на колени рядом с ведьмой. Та, утирая слёзы, пыталась шептать какие-то заклинания, но рука, начиная с пальцев, уже каменела, причиняя ей невыносимую боль.  
\- Вот чёрт! – Блум опять вскочила и тут же села обратно, попыталась дотянуться до раны, чтобы осмотреть её, но Айсилена взбрыкнула, отползла подальше, баюкая ужаленную конечностью. – Эй! Я же хочу помочь!  
\- Пошла ты, - прошипела ведьма и крепко зажмурилась, собираясь с духом.  
\- Что ты?.. – опешила Блум. А через секунду вскрикнула: ведьма сконцентрировалась, воссоздала в другой руке нечто, похожее на лезвие меча, и с силой опустила его на прокажённую конечность. Раздался жуткий хруст, хрупнули кости, отделяя плоть от плоти.  
Живая ткань мяса тут же отозвалась адской болью, и Айси закричала, срывая голос, захлёбываясь кровью. Рука чуть выше локтя с глухим стуком упала на землю, пока жертва Лабиринта Хаоса валялась в пыли, не в силах остановить кровотечение. Блум с трудом подавила рвотный позыв, подползла к ней и кое-как заморозила хлещущий кровавыми реками неравномерный обрубок, после чего всё же не сдержалась: потоки рвоты хлынули изнутри с удвоенной силой, смешиваясь с грязью и кровью. Блум тошнило недолго, но настолько сильно, что живот скрутило особо сильным спазмом, и хранительнице огня дракона пришлось некоторое время просто посидеть, чтобы немного прийти в себя. Однако, самое главное, ведьме удалось вовремя избавиться от эпицентра яда, иначе не прошло бы и часа, как она сама превратилась бы в каменную статую. Горгона тем временем затрещала: ледяная глыба вокруг начинала рушиться под глухой вибрацией, исходящей из самого нутра мифической твари, постепенно прожигающей лёд взглядом яростно полыхающих глаз.  
\- Нужно бежать. Мы не справимся, - в перерывах между почти неутихающей болью пролепетала Айси. – Возьми его…  
Блум вскочила, подхватила ведьму на руки и потащила за собой. Медуза Горгона провожала их пока что невидящим пылающим ненавистью и яростью взором, но пока не шевелилась. Хотя осталось совсем чуть-чуть… Блум крепко сжала в ладони медальон, удобно лёгший прямо в центр.  
\- Бежим, - девушка схватила Айсилену и потащила её за собой, как на буксире. Та постоянно спотыкалась и вот-вот норовила упасть: из-за этого приходилось часто тормозить и помогать ей, удерживать её.  
Через несколько минут раздался грохот, символизирующий о том, что местная охранительница, кажется, всё же вышла на охоту.  
\- Как нам вернуться обратно? Где выход? – обессиленно простонала Айси, не удержавшись и всё же споткнувшись.  
Она рухнула лицом прямо в пыль, чувствуя, как горло сдавливают рыдания. Тонкие крылья за спиной обеспокоенно затрепетали, словно выражая всё настроение их обладательницы. Она свернулась комком, начиная истерично рыдать. Боль, смешанная со страхом, почти животным ужасом, сводила с ума, лишая рассудка.  
\- Предполагаю, так же, как мы попали сюда, - Блум, тревожно оглядываясь, устало опустилась рядом.  
Грохот исчез где-то вдали: возможно, Горгона уползла в противоположную от них сторону, но расслабляться нельзя. Медуза наверняка знает эти лабиринты лучше, чем кто-либо из них. И отыскать сбежавший обед – дело на раз плюнуть.  
\- Сделать что-то такое же хаотичное, чтобы оказаться в уже исчезнувшем Ледяном Королевстве? – ведьму трясло. Она говорила хрипло, держась больше на шоке, нежели на какой-то там силе воли. Этого у неё не было. Уже нет. – Чтобы исчезнуть следом за ним? Если мы попадём в космос или Чёрную дыру, нам не выжить… Я не знаю, что делать… Как быть… - она всхлипнула, уткнулась лицом в замаранную грязью ладонь.  
\- Ну… может быть, - хранительница огня дракона придвинулась поближе, переводя дух и пытаясь хотя бы немного взять себя в руки, - наоборот, нам нужно что-то гармоничное. Когда мы попали сюда, то превратили гармонию в хаос. А здесь нужно сделать наоборот – привнести в хаос порядок, который и вытащит нас обратно: будто бы Лабиринт выплюнет нас, посчитав, что мы слишком, гм, неподходящие для него.  
\- Меньше слов, больше дела. Что ты предлагаешь? – Айси, кажется, немного пришла в себя: истерика помогла ненадолго обрести рассудок, избавив юную ведьму от лишних эмоций. Девушка старательно не смотрела на обрубок руки, упрямо игнорируя чувство, словно она может пошевелить пальцами, которых нет.  
\- У меня есть идея, но она тебе не понравится, - Блум грустно усмехнулась, не заметив, как по щеке скользнула тонкая солёная слеза.  
Она автоматически утёрла её, всеми силами отгоняя от себя мысли и воспоминания о родных и близких. А что, если она никогда не увидит их вновь? Не услышит их смех? Не порадуется за подругу, что первой выскочит замуж за своего принца? Не поддержит подругу, что взорвёт своим танцем весь стадионом, пока две других организуют целое шоу с её участием в главной роли? Грудь так и норовило сдавить рыданиями, но Блум почти насильно заставляла себя игнорировать эти позывы… иначе она сломается. Легко и просто.  
\- Ты серьёзно? – Айсилена брезгливо скривилась. – Да когда я вообще последний раз делала то, что мне нравится? Разве что когда билась с тобой… ещё до Храма Светлого Камня.  
\- Тебе это нравилось? – удивилась Блум. – Постоянные стычки, вечные козни и интриги?  
\- В том числе, - с неимоверным усилием пожала плечами ведьма. – Ты… боже, сама не верю, что говорю это. Но ты, - Айси замерла, поджав губы: хранительница огня дракона мягко, ненастойчиво коснулась кончиками пальцев ладони ведьмы. Та вздрогнула, но не отдёрнула руку, поёжившись от омерзения, - ты как будто держала меня в тонусе. На любую мою атаку находила свою контратаку. Выбиралась из любого тупика, куда бы я не загоняла тебя. Это… Это нельзя не уважать. Мне много с кем доводилось сражаться, но с тобой, - светловолосая ведьма опять замолчала. И всё же убрала руку, когда Блум попыталась накрыть её немного больше. – Ох, да к чёрту! Нужно выбираться.  
\- Айси, подожди, - фея вскочила следом, - это важно!  
\- Да ни черта! – раздражённо отозвалась та. – Где выход? Что ты хотела сделать? Давай быстрее, иначе эта… как её там? Скоро найдёт нас!  
\- Айси, успокойся, прошу. Это действительно важно, - принцесса Домино дёрнула ведьму на себя, крепко схватила её за плечи, не давая вырваться. – Что ты хотела сказать?  
Айсилена недолго сверлила её гневным взглядом, но Блум твёрдо выдержала его, даже не думая о том, чтобы первой отвести глаза.  
\- Ну? – она встряхнула ведьму. – Что ты хотела сказать?  
\- Ты… ты мой лучший противник, - процедила девушка сквозь зубы. – Довольна? – она яростно вскинула голову, оказавшись в опасной близости от феи.  
\- Более чем, - Блум мягко обхватила её лицо, слегка приподнимая за подбородок, - это именно то, что нужно.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – Айси попыталась выпутаться из странных объятий и настолько непривычный, почти смущающей позы!  
\- Айси, - хранительница огня дракона обхватила её поперёк талии, притянув к себе, крепко прижимая, - послушай. Когда мы выберемся отсюда, когда одолеем Алгурис… Мы сразимся, хорошо?  
Ведьма сама не ожидала, что начнёт крупно дрожать. Страх, клубившийся глубоко-глубоко в душе, полез наружу, опутывая всё тело липкими нитями, похожими на сетку паутины. Весь ужас, неделями сдерживаемый где-то внутри, страх боли и смерти – всё это меркло перед ярко-голубыми глазами, в самом центре которых клубилось нечто…  
Айси не смогла подобрать верного слова. Особенно когда тёплые губы накрыли её собственные, и ведьма всхлипнула, отчаянно впившись единственной рукой в обжигающе горячий торс рядом с собой. Поцелуй вышел немного неловким, но оттого не менее увлекательным. Сминая губы в ответном жесте, Айсилена чувствовала, как хаотично мечущаяся душа, словно птица, загнанная в тесную клетку, начинала успокаиваться, одариваемая волнами тепла и обещанием, что всё получится. Им удастся одолеть фею-прародительницу, они выкарабкаются из этого кошмара любым способом. А потом… потом лёд и пламя сольются воедино, либо изничтожив друг друга, либо придя к равновесию, которого не хватало им обеим.  
Мир вокруг завертелся, увлекая их в воронку. Но обе девушки не замечали этого, увлечённо прильнув друг к другу, сжимая обманчиво хрупкие тела в сильных объятиях. Лабиринт Хаоса взвыл, а Горгона, выскользнувшая из-за угла, уже не успела достать если не обеих, так хоть кого-нибудь… Когтистая рука царапнула воздух, окончательно избавив пространство от миража. Лабиринт выбросил то, что смотрелось в нём слишком гармонично.


	6. Часть IV.

Башня Туманов встретила неожиданных гостей довольно прохладно. Блум приходила в себя медленно рывками. Но открыв глаза, она обнаружила, что вернула обратно облик феи, а ладони, запачканные грязью, кровью и, кажется, собственной рвотой, до сих пор сжимали медальон Четырёх стихий. Единственное напоминание о том, что Лабиринт Хаоса существовал, и они с Айси были там. Ох, чёрт, Айси!  
\- Эй! Айси! - громко крикнула хранительница огня дракона, вскочив на ноги и пошатнувшись. Колени подогнулись, и девушка с болезненным стоном приземлилась на ступени, где немногим раньше очнулась. - Ая-яй, больно. Айси! Ты здесь? - потирая ушибленные места, снова крикнула фея. Но ведьма молчала.  
Девушка снова поднялась, но теперь не так резко и опираясь о стену, вымощенную холодным камнем. Кстати, в реальности Башня Туманов оказалась ещё больше. Длинная круговая лестница методично ползла вверх, а стены кто-то изрисовал самыми разными знаками и магическими символами. И Блум, далёкая от тёмной магии, не совсем понимала, защитное это волшебство или, наоборот, несущее смерть. Вот Айси разобралась бы… Чёрт, ну где она?!  
Фея кое-как утёрла замаранные ладони о штаны, здраво рассудив, что сейчас это не главное, и осторожно посмотрела вниз. От высоты захватило дух! Девушку выбросило примерно на середине пути, но если представить, что ей пришлось бы падать без возможности взлететь, то она совершенно точно разбилась бы насмерть. Не самое приятное чувство, честно признаться.  
Блум подняла голову наверх. Под самым потолком, кажется, располагалась довольно широкая площадка, попасть на которую можно было по ступеням. И если бы Айси была внизу, то не заметить белоснежную копну волос принцесса Доминов не смогла. Поэтому оставался только один путь - наверх. И Блум, глубоко в душе радуясь, что она как была феей, так и осталась, взмахнула крыльями и поплыла к тёмному квадрату, тускло поблёскивающему вверху. Вероятно, это был проход в саму башню.  
По пути туда хранительница огня дракона очень много думала. Мысли роились в голове с ужасной силой, но остановиться на чём-то одном не получалось. Росла тревога за друзей и близких. Поднимался страх перед феей-прародительницей. Шипело беспокойство за Айсилену, отрубившую себе руку: чёрт, стоит поторопиться. Если ведьма вернулась сюда в таком состоянии, то боец из неё совершенно точно никакой. Конечно же, она будет биться до последней капли крови, в этом Блум не сомневалась, но данное в Лабиринте Хаоса обещание ей хотелось сдержать. Им совершенно точно стоило сразиться друг с другом как-нибудь ещё. Если эти слова помогут им обеим пережить предстоящий кошмар, так тому и быть.  
Блум немного ускорилась. Кричать и звать ведьму по имени ей расхотелось. И чем ближе она подлетала к мерцающему проходу, тем тревожнее девушке становилось. Откровенно тёмная магия переливалась. Фиолетовый и синий цвета свивались в причудливый узор, испещрённый чёрными рунами. Портал чем-то походил на космос, в котором Блум общалась с Великим Драконом, но всё же не скрывал своей опасности. Фея опустилась на ступеньки и замерла, тяжело дыша. Она сама не заметила, как закусила губу и привычным жестом откинула за спину сбившуюся прядь волос. Грязную, сальную, с катышками. Ужас!  
Девушка несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, стараясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце. После этого она присела и, сосредоточившись на Айси, рывком пронеслась сквозь вязкую пелену тумана, в котором крылья почти сразу же застряли. Но Блум не успела запаниковать. Проход выплюнул её, запачкав одежду густой смолой, и хранительница огня дракона с глухим ойканьем прокатилась по полу. И стоило ей приподняться на руках и вскинуть голову, осматривая обзорную площадку, как вокруг со щелчком захлопнулась небольшая позолоченная клетка.  
\- Ну что же, попалась пташка.  
Фея вздрогнула и отползла назад. Волна страха, окатившая её с ног до головы, разбилась о стремительно движение слева. Блум резко обернулась и с облегчением выдохнула, увидев Айси. Ведьма выглядела живой и даже целой. Отсечённая рука находилась на своём законном месте, но клетка, в которой сидел ведьма, отливала серебром.  
\- Полагаю, раз мы все в сборе, можно немного побеседовать. Я Алгурис. Мать всех фей и… Как сейчас называют фей без крыльев? Ведьм? Да, именно так.  
Айсилена жестом показала фее, что переговариваться сейчас не время. Их поймали по одиночке и разделили, блокируя способности заклинаниями, которых Блум никогда не видела в своей жизни. Она чувствовала силу где-то глубоко внутри себя, но не могла дотянуться до дна озера, чтобы коснуться заветного камня. Чувство бессильной злобы затопило её, и фея не удержалась, бросилась на прутья. Правда, тут же получила не сильный, но ощутимый разряд тока, пробивший её с ног до головы.  
\- Сиди смирно, девочка! - властно велела Алгурис. - Я не собираюсь вас убивать. Во всяком случае пока что.  
Айси молчала, но было видно, что без боя она не сдастся.  
\- Я не очень долго путешествовала по этому миру и кое-что успела понять. Но в то же время у меня остались вопросы.  
Блум со стоном села и тут же охнула: мать всех фей сидела прямо перед их клетками, удобно откинувшись на спинку обитого благородно-рубиновым бархатом кресла. Рядом в камине, создающим почти домашнюю уютную обстановку, тлели два огонька - ярко-рыжий и холодно-голубой. Они красиво сплетались друг с другом, не согревая, но и не охлаждая. Идеально выверенный баланс. Гармония.  
Однако сама Алгурис оказалась немного не такой, какой её ожидала увидеть Блум. Фея-прародительница выглядела бледновато, но вполне человечно. И даже была похожа на ту девушку с портрета с двойным ликом. Правда, светлые лёгкие одежды сменились на тёмные и чуть тяжёлые, а длинные волосы, развевающиеся позади, превратились в сильно укороченную стрижку. И если на картине глаза Алгурис сияли теплом, то сейчас взгляд у феи был гораздо тяжелее и неприятнее.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - поинтересовалась Блум, придя в себя. - Ладно я, но зачем тебе Айси?  
\- Она знает, как вернуть фее крылья, - ответила Алгурис. - Да, милая юная ведьмочка? Из воспоминаний твоих сестёр я узнала, что Белладонна, моя старшая дочь, нашла способ вернуть утраченное.  
\- Старшая дочь? - изумилась Блум. - Подождите. Но разве ведьмы-прародительницы не появились из Огня Дракона, как и всё живое?  
\- О, нет, милая фея, - отозвалась та. - Белладонна, Тхарма и Лилис - мои девочки. И они же стали одной из причин, почему Великий Дракон изгнал меня в Пустоту.  
\- Расскажи нам, Алгурис, - неожиданно попросила хранительница огня дракона и тут же добавила, заметив ошарашенный взгляд ведьмы. - Айси, я действительно хочу понять! Когда я говорила с Драконом, он… ох, он как будто сожалел о том, что тогда случилось. И я хочу услышать версию непосредственного участника событий.  
\- Непосредственный участник событий, - горько рассмеялась Алгурис. - Точно сказано… Что же, у нас ещё есть время до солнечного затмения, пожалуй, я могу немного ввести вас в курс дела. Думаю, вам обеим интересно, откуда тянутся корни нашей с Драконом вражды.  
\- А что будет потом? - поинтересовалась Блум. - Что будет после затмения?  
\- Я верну себе крылья и уничтожу твоего создателя, - мягко улыбнулась фея. - И никто, включая вас, мне не помешает.  
Блум вздрогнула: чувство бесплодных попыток дотянуться до искры внутри себя раз за разом оборачивалась прахом.  
\- Клетки блокируют ваши способности на более глубоких уровнях, чем вы привыкли чувствовать, - словно прочитав немой вопрос на лице феи, отозвалась Алгурис. - Золото для огня, серебро для льда. Стихийные силы всегда были связаны с металлами. Некоторые усиливают способности, а другие, наоборот заглушают. А при правильном создании заклятия можно и вовсе задавить силу в зародыше. Неприятное чувство, правда? Вот я сосуществовала с ним много тысяч лет, пытаясь выжить в Пустоте и сохранить то немногое, что у меня оставалось. А всё благодаря вашему обожаемому Дракону.  
\- Я видела раны на чешуе Дракона, - сказала Блум, упрямо борясь с начинающим остро покалывать сердце чувством предстоящей смерти. - Он создал тебя из себя. Ты его часть. Кровь от крови, плоть от плоти. Как ты можешь его ненавидеть?  
\- Я никогда его не ненавидела! - ответила прародительница. - Наоборот, я всегда любила его и следовала за ним всюду, куда бы не ступила нога нашего создателя! Я стала самым близким его компаньоном. Я поддерживала и стабилизировала все миры, что он создавал… Но стоило мне самой создать нечто маленькое, как от меня отвернулись, обвинили в предательстве и изгнали, как поганую шавку.  
\- Что тогда произошло? Алгурис, что случилось? - подалась вперёд Блум. Молчание Айсилены её пугало, но ведьма не выглядела умирающей, и это притормаживало панику феи.  
\- Я познала любовь к иному существу, причём взаимную, посмею заметить! - Алгурис устало прикрыла глаза. - Влюбилась как девчонка… А потом появились Белладонна… Но наш создатель посчитал, что я не имела права заниматься тем, что принадлежало ему, - созиданием. Он отнял у меня крылья - ту часть, что прочнее всего связывала меня с ним. История на запечатлела этого факта, но мои крылья… Дракон создал их из своей слезы. И потеряв их, я потеряла часть себя. Мне пришлось бежать с Белладонной и моим возлюбленным, мы скрывались в самых дальних уголках галактики, перебирались из одной пещеры в другую… До тех пор, пока не свет не появились Тхарма и Лилис.  
\- Но разве Дракон не знал о Белладонне, ещё когда ты носила её под сердцем? - удивилась принцесса Домино.  
\- Нет… и пять лет мне удавалось её скрывать, пока однажды Дракон не решил навестить планету, которую я много лет поддерживала своей силой, не давая распасться на куски. Он обнаружил там моего возлюбленного и Беллу, а потом… ох, - Алгурис устало прикрыла глаза. Неприятные воспоминания выматывали её, и прародительница быстрым движением смахнула прозрачную каплю с ресниц. - Я так испугалась, когда почувствовала панику, исходящую от Беллы. Когда я добралась до планеты, то вместо цветущего города увидела только пустыню и руины. Разъярённый дракон стёр с лица планеты всё то, что было мне дорого. И если бы не пробудившаяся магия Беллы, она бы тоже погибла…  
\- Белладонна выдержала атаку Создателя? - изумилась фея. - Это… Невероятно! Айси, ты слышала?  
Айси мимоходом закатила глаза, словно говоря, что ничего необычного она в этом не видела.  
\- Белла - мой первенец. У неё особые силы, тем более, что тогда она закрылась интуитивно, неосознанно. Поэтому Дракон не уничтожил её, как собирался, - отозвалась та. - Я добралась до них в момент, когда Создатель готовился ко второй атаке. И мне пришлось вмешаться. Я не могла позволить ему уничтожить то, что было мне дорого!  
Фея гневно сверкнула глазами и ненадолго отвлеклась, поднялась и подошла к окну. Серое небо потемнело ещё немного. Алгурис недолго постояла на зябком ветру и вернулась к камину.  
\- Это было первое наше сражение, - продолжила рассказ прародительница. - Долгая, выматывающая схватка. Я почти проиграла и была готова отступить, но мой возлюбленный… Он пожертвовал своей жизнью, защищая меня. Горечь от потери затмила мой разум, и я помню только, как в гневе крушила всё вокруг. Вселенная трещала по швам, не в силах выдержать мою ярость. И тогда, думаю, дракон испугался. Он предложил мне сделку.  
Алгурис снова отвернулся, крепко обхватив себя руками и понуро опустив голову. Айси бросила быстрый взгляд на медальон Четырёх стихий, и Блум кивнула: она обязательно воспользуется им в самый подходящий момент. Но пока ещё рано… Тем более, что несколько минут назад фея ощутила странный порыв воздуха - так на неё дышал Элас, стоя позади и покорно склонив голову. Девушка зацепилась за эту мысль и всеми силами затранслировала по их связи призыв о помощи. Еле слышное фырканье послужило согласием, а это значило только одно: помощь наверняка уже в пути. Но Алгурис нужно задержать… И лучше растягивать беседу, чем биться в жестокой схватке, из которой прародительница совершенно точно выйдет победителем.  
\- Что он предложил взамен? - ощутив напряжённое молчание, поинтересовалась Блум. - На что согласился Великий Дракон?  
\- Он мне родить близнецов и даст возможность девочкам жить и расти как обычным людям. Но взамен… Я добровольно должна буду покинуть этот мир, - печально изрекла Алгурис. - Что тогда, что сейчас условия казались мне не равными, но ради моих детей… Ради девочек я согласилась. Мы заключили согласие, и Дракон нас отпустил. Прошло совсем немного времени, когда на свет появились Тхарма и Лилис. Я оставила их на воспитание в одной деревенской семье, но поняла, что не могу уйти ни с чем. И решилась на обман…  
\- Тебе удалось обмануть Дракона? - принцесса Домино с удивлением воззрилась на прародительницу. - Но как? Он же… Он есть сущность всего живого. Он знает абсолютно всё!  
\- Как и я, милая девочка, но это был не обман, скорее, уловка, - подобрала мать всех фей более правильное слово. - Я стёрла Белладонне память, вычеркнула себя из её воспоминаний и поставила… как бы сказать… Сейчас это называется таймер. Да. Я задала определённое время и запечатлела его строго определённым магическим Словом. Услышав его в день, когда Белле исполнится шестнадцать, она всё вспомнит.  
\- И ты не боялась, что Дракон вернётся за ней, когда это произойдёт? - изумилась Блум. - Он же мог… Боже, даже думать об этом страшно.  
\- Это был оправданный риск, - подтвердила её догадки Алгурис. - Но я не могла позволить своим детям жить в вечном страхе, что однажды за ними придут. Я разделила остатки своих сил и даровала каждой из дочерей по особой способности. Вместе, создав заклинание, они смогли бы стать великими...   
\- Они стали, - подтвердила Блум, - их тёмная магия до сих пор прорывается в наш сквозь пелену времени и пространства.  
\- Я горжусь своими девочками, - Алгурис неожиданно тепло улыбнулась, - они много добились и постоянно, из года в год, пытались меня вернуть. Белладонне удалось создать заклинание по восстановлению крыльев, но она не успела его завершить. Оставался последний неизвестный ингредиент… И если бы не Команда Света… Ей бы удалось, - мерцающее в камине пламя неожиданно покрылось коркой льда, а через несколько секунд хрупнуло и распалось мелкими осколками на пол. Алгурис злобно фыркнула. - Они пытались убить тебя, юная принцесса Домино, и им почти удалось ослабить спящего Дракона. Наш Создатель стар и уже не может перемещаться по вселенной в физической оболочке. Он ослаб от времени, и сегодня, во время солнечного затмения, я призову самую тёмную магию из всех, верну себе крылья и займу место того, кого почитали за провалы и ошибки.  
\- Но Алгурис, это не выход! - выкрикнула фея. - Пожалуйста, остановись! Мы ещё можем всё исправить! Вернись к Дракону. Он сожалеет, клянусь! Он очень хочет, чтобы ты была с ним. Как в старые давние времена!  
\- Ложь! - холодно отчеканила та. - Если бы для него это было важно, здесь не было бы ни тебя, фея, ни тебя, ведьма. Неужели вы до сих пор не поняли, что все магические существа связаны друг с другом? Вы разные, но вы сёстра. Как фея может стать ведьмой, так и ведьма может стать феей. Мои ученицы дали возможность вырасти светлым феям, но мои дочери позволили восстать более тёмному искусству - феям, познавшим кошмар, что стали называть себя ведьмами. И когда я стану единоличной правительницей галактики и всего мира, я вновь объединю нас. И никто, дорогие девочки, мне не помешает, - тяжело вздохнула Алгурис. - Ни ваши армии, пересёкшие границу миров и мчащуюся сюда, ни вы, ни ваш медальон… Это всего лишь побрякушка, но если тебе, дорогая моя девочка, так хочется его опробовать, - ну что же, вперёд. Затмение начнётся меньше чем через минуту. И когда солнце скроется за луной, уже ничто меня не остановит!  
Айси испуганно хрипнула. Блум резко вскочила на ноги, сжимая медальон. Откуда она узнала?!  
\- Ох, да ладно, - закатила глаза Алгурис. - Вы серьёзно считали, что я не знала, куда и зачем вы отправились? Я нашла вас в Ледяном Королевстве, и мне пришлось постараться, чтобы наслать на планету бурю. Но чёртовы грифоны защищали вас до последнего… И в итоге вас всё же удалось ускользнуть.  
Блум гневно сжала кулаки. Прародительница как будто читала её мысли и вытаскивала наружу все чувства, не позволяя разуму взять верх над эмоциями. И молчание Айси - почему он до сих пор не произнесла ни слова?  
\- Я отняла у неё голос, - равнодушно пожала плечами матерь всех фей. - Знаешь, у твоей подружки противный голосок. А рассказать о том, как вернуть мне крылья, можно и без языка. Мои девочки придумали кучу самых отличных и, главное, полезных заклинаний! Жаль, что им не удастся увидеть, как я сотру и вас, и весь этот мир в порошок…  
Серебряная клетка распахнулась, и ведьма, снова хрипнув, вытянув руки вдоль тела по швам, медленно поплыла к Алгурис. Та щелчком пальцев очистила обзорную площадку от лишней мебели, и Блум с ужасом осознала, что под мохнатыми коврами скрывались древние символы, призванные провести страшный ритуал.  
\- Давай же, девочка. Моя кровь и плоть… покажи мне, какой последний ингредиент? - сладко прошелестела фея, и Айси выгнулась дугой, когда указательный палец Алгурис жёстко ткнул её в лоб, врываясь в память и привнося хаос в тщательно поддерживаемый порядок.  
\- Айси! - взвизгнула Блум. - Оставь её, ведьма! Не трогай!  
\- Заткнись, - холодно оборвала её та, - не мешай мне.  
Хранительница огня дракона в панике заметалась по клетке, но золото и впрямь сдавливало всю силу, не давая ей сил даже на то, чтобы просто взлететь. Девушка в ужасе сжала медальон Четырёх стихий в ладони и тут удивлённо на него уставилась: выбора не оставалась. Если Блум сейчас не выберется отсюда, Айси погибнет, и тогда… тогда всё совершенно точно будет бесполезно.  
\- Была не была! - тихо выдохнула она и откинула крышку медальона. Стихийные ячейки мерно поблёскивали у неё в ладони, и рыжая фея с силой швырнула артефакт на пол.  
Алгурис отвлеклась буквально на секунду, услышав звон битого стекла, а через мгновение всю клетку заволокло разноцветным туманом. Который скопился в самом центре и в следующую секунду взорвался, разнося золотое заклятие в пух и прах. Блум резво вспорхнула ввысь, к потолку, стряхивая с плеч каменную крошку и прохладные капли воды. Слабенькое защитное заклинание уберегло её от серьёзного урона, но внутренности до сих сдавливали спазмы от ударной волны.  
\- Отпусти её, - потребовала принцесса Домино. - Я твой противник! Тебе нужен Дракон? Так давай вместе отправимся к нему!  
\- Поздно, девочка, - Алгурис звонко рассмеялась. Айси закатила глаза и без чувств рухнула под ноги прародительницы. - Я уже знаю, что мне нужно. И ты подойдёшь как нельзя кстати! У тебя чудесные крылья, юная леди, но если ты не против, я их заберу!  
Блум атаковала стремительно. Она камнем рухнул вниз, скапливая энергию и призывая всю силу, что таилась в ней. Однако несмотря на многолетние тренировки, Алгурис всё равно оказалась быстрее.  
\- Я выживала в Пустоте, принцесса, и твоя лобовая атака - худшее из того, что ты могла придумать, - прошелестела Алгурис у неё за спиной. - А теперь стой смирно, и тогда, возможно, я сделаю тебе не так больно, как планировала в начале.  
Удар прямо между крыльев по спине оглушил хранительницу огня дракона. Она с громким возгласом рухнула навзничь и долго - слишком долго! - не могла избавиться от противного звона в ушах. Звона, заглушающего цоканье каблуков феи-прародительницы. И если бы не глухой стон Айси и слабая попытка что-то наколдовать, Блум очнулась бы не так быстро.  
\- Лежи смирно, девочка, я постараюсь побыстрее.  
Блум вскрикнула, когда между лопаток опустилась стопа. Каблук больно впился в спину, а Алгурис начала что-то шептать. Через несколько секунд фея почувствовала адскую боль. Мать-прародительница вживую выдирала трепещущие пластинки крыльев, с каждым словом увеличивая громкость голоса.  
Айси честно пыталась вспомнить хоть одно мало-мальски сильное заклятье. Но в голове всё перепуталась, и обессиленная девушка только и могла, что хрипеть. Слова не желали срываться с языка, а с каждой секундой всё больше и больше расширяющиеся от ужаса и страшного осознания глаза феи пугали её до чёртиков. Ведьма с трудом приподнялась и, как смогла, взмахнула рукой, создавая ледяные кристаллы. Но атака прошла по кривой, Алгурис даже не заметила жалкой попытки отбить фею. Айси уставилась на сильно дрожащую ладонь с поломанными ногтями и остатками голубого лака… Чёрт, как же сильно ей сейчас не хватало своих сестёр. Вместе они бы смогли хотя бы притормозить эту стерву!  
Блум почувствовала, как в горло хлынула кровь. Кажется, она кричала настолько громко, что сорвала голос и разодрала в хлам связки. Спина гудела, а всё естество билось в агонии, не желая расставаться с самым ценным - с крыльями. Девушка слабо барахталась под сильной ногой, не в силах избавиться от стремительно оживающего кошмара. Слёзы градом лились по щекам, и Блум только и могла, что звать ведьму по имени и умолять о помощи… А Айси молчала, закусив губу, неспособная даже двинуться с места…  
\- Вот так-то, другое дело.  
Давление резко исчезло, и Блум растянулась на полу, не веря в то, что кошмар закончилась. Алгурис медленно обошла её держа в руках отодранные крылья. Те трепетали, словно порывались вернуться к хозяйке, но прародительница крепко сжимала их.  
\- Затмение уже идёт, - довольно сообщила она, - как только солнце скроется за луной, я верну себе былую мощь!  
Она щёлкнула пальцами, и Айси закашлялась и тут же рванула к фее.  
\- Чёрт, я не… не… - забормотала она, не зная, как подступиться к истекающей кровью и начинающей лишаться рассудка фее. В голову пришёл единственный способ хотя бы отсрочить кончину, и Айсилена, глубоко вздохнув, позволила снежной корке сорваться с пальцев и закрыть пробоины на спине рыжей гадкой феи. Феи, которую ведьма невзлюбила с первого взгляда. Феи, ради которой ведьма была готов отдать сейчас свою жизнь… Судьба - странная штука. И не всегда она изворачивалась понятным для её обитателей образом.  
\- Ах ты же сука, - грязно сплюнула та, поднимаясь на ноги. - Да как ты посмела? Ты же знаешь, что значат крылья для феи? Неужели месть для тебя важнее?  
\- Ох, кто бы говорил! - рассмеялась Алгурис. - Дорогуша, а разве не этим ты занималась все годы, что училась в Облачной Башне? Разве ты не хотела отомстить ей? Уничтожить за то, что она сделала с тобой? Или тебе понравилось жить в Храме Светлого камня? Разве после такого унижения ты готова её простить?! - взревела она. - Как бы не так! Тебя до сих пор гложет злоба, и если бы не страх передо мной, ты бы с чистой совестью добила эту гадкую девчонку. Раз и навсегда!  
\- Ты не права! - огрызнулась Айси. - Да, мы никогда не были подругами, но именно она показала мне, чего стоит битва. Именно она показал мне, что есть принцип, желание и воля! И если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе отнять у неё самое ценное, ты ошибаешься!  
\- Ха, и как ты это сделаешь, дорогуша? - рассмеялась матерь всех фей. - Её крылья у меня, и я ни за что их не отдам. А у тебя их никогда и не было… грязная ведьма. Тебя я уничтожу следующей!  
\- Если бы ты была внимательней, то увидела бы то, что хотела, - ехидно ухмыльнулась Айсилена. - Да, в девяти из десяти случаев крылья можно вернуть только так, отобрав их у другой феи и проведя кровавый ритуал. Но есть случай-исключение. Я не знала о нём, пока не уничтожила крылья у одной принцесски.  
\- Да что ты говоришь? - скривилась Алгурис. - Всё это чушь! Ты просто хочешь задержать меня!  
\- Поздно, - равнодушно пожала плечами Айси. - Ты почти добилась того, чего хотела. Но мы ещё можем тебе помешать.  
В ладони у ведьмы сверкнул ледяной кинжал. Она подняла руки к голове и приставила лезвие к собранному пучку грязных светлых волос.  
\- Окончательная трансформация феи, отыскавшей своё предназначение, дарует ей волшебную пыльцу, обладающую особыми свойствами. Но мы, ведьмы, также преуспели в способах копить энергию. И сейчас самое время ею воспользоваться, - лезвие тускло сверкнуло, и шикарная копна с тоскливым всхлипом рухнула на Блум, почти полностью укрывая её от взгляда Алгурис. Мать-прародительница ошалело уставилась на дряную девчонку, посмевшую ей перечить.  
\- Да плевать, - прошипела она, резко дёрнувшись, - у меня нет времени на этот цирк.  
Алгурис стремительно бросилась к пятну света, исчезающему на глазах. И когда луна закрыла солнце, самое первое и любимое создание Дракона подняло руки кверху, сжимая хрупкие пластинки в ладонях.  
\- Призываю я силу мироздания. Заклинаю, повелеваю, подчинись! Обрати ко мне свой лик, открой сердце и душу! Стань со мной единым целым!  
Круг, некогда бывший пятном солнечного света, вспыхнул ярким пламенем, поглощая матерь всех фей сплошной стеной и скрывая её от чужих глаз.  
Айси вздрогнула, когда услышала нечеловеческий вой, а с ним хруст похуже, чем когда ломались кости. Словно невидимая рука божества в буквальном смысле вспарывала шрамы на спине дочери Дракона и вдавливала чужие крылья на место бывших своих. Ведьма пошатнулась и рухнула на колени, больше не чувствуя прошлой мощи. Вся сила покинула её, и не получалось создать даже тонкой корочки льда. Айсилена всхлипнула и спрятала лицо в ладонях: теперь это точно конец. Она пожертвовала последним, но надежда сгорала на глазах… Не получилось.  
\- Айси.  
Жаркий шёпотом заставил девушку вскинуть голову. С минуту она вслушивалась в душераздирающий вой корчащейся на полу фигуры, не веря собственным ушам.  
\- Спасибо, Айси. Я никогда этого не забуду.  
Ведьма с трудом обернулась и тут же глухо удивлённо воскликнула, когда губы феи на секунду прижались к её собственным в порыве благодарности. Блум без тени смущения отступила, с интересом подрагивая новой парой крыльев… Айсилена перевела ошарашенный взгляд на них: признаться честно, ничего прекраснее она не видела. Изящные, светлые, похожие на замысловатую снежинку, она легко сплелись из её волос и теперь накачивали принцессу Домино силой, когда-то подвластной лишь Снежной Королеве.  
\- Вернёмся вместе, Айси? - Блум протянула ошарашенной ведьме ладонь. - Накостыляем ей, как друг другу, и спустимся вниз, прочь из Башни Туманов.  
Девушка еле заметно кивнула и ухватилась за чужое запястье. Хранительница огня дракона рывком подняла её на ноги. Тем более, что Алгурис затихла, а стена огня постепенно спадала.  
\- Ох, я чувствую его, - простонала она. - Дракона… Сразу видно, что ты его любимица, принцесса. Но как думаешь, потерпит ли он от тебя неповиновения? Ты отказалась от него, приняв помощь чёрной ведьмы, - прошипела женщина, выпрямляясь и расправляя крылья.  
Тёмные одежды сменились на облегающие наряд, а за спиной затрепетали подёрнутые мрачным рисунком хрупкие пластинки. Волосы снова отросли, и фее-прародительнице пришлось демонстративно откинуть их за спину, чувствуя небывалый прилив мощи.  
\- Я раздавлю вас как букашек, - сухо сообщила она девушкам, - а потом Дракона и весь мир!  
Башня Туманов потонула в громогласном смехе.  
\- Блум, кажется, у меня есть есть идея, - чуть отступила Айсилена. - Это выкатилось из кармана, когда я упала на пол.  
Принцесса Домино скосила взгляд вниз: в бледной подрагивающей ладони разместилось небольшой коричневое зёрнышко. И бросив на него взгляд, Блум поняла: это действительно была единственная возможность хоть как-то одолеть Алгурис. Словно сам Дракон где-то глубоко внутри отозвался одобрительным рычанием.  
\- Я отвлеку её, - прошептала рыжая фея, - а ты брось его к ней, когда придёт время.  
Айси кивнула. Но когда хранительница огня дракона собралась шагнуть вперёд и начать выполнять заданный план, ведьма неожиданно крепко схватила её.  
\- Ты обещала мне бой, стервозная феечка, так что не смей умирать раньше времени, - злобно прошипела она.  
\- Как скажешь, Айси, - тепло улыбнулась ей Блум и резко вспорхнула вверх. - Эй! Я полна сил. Посмотрим, кто кого? Мои подруги уже в пути, и вместе мы тебя победим! Конвергенцией! Как одно целое!  
Алгурис лишь оскалилась, а Блум уже снесло порывом ветра.  
\- Ты никто, девчонка! Я знаю всю суть магии. Я чувствую все источники, что даруют вам, простым смертным, силы. Мне достаточно лишь взмахнуть рукой, и ты превратишься в прах, недостойный даже погребения!  
\- Ну так давай, - рассмеялась принцесса Домино. - Айси тебе не соперник, но поверь, я устрою тебе хорошую взбучку перед смертью. А девочки помогут.  
\- Твои девочки сейчас сражаются с моими монстрами, - хмыкнула Алгурис. - Мы просто слишком высоко, и здесь не слышно, как умоляют о помощи жалкие слабенькие феи. Я бы с радостью послушала предсмертные визги твоих подружек! Уверена, Айси бы тоже их оценила.  
Ведьма злобно сверкнула глазами и не удержалась, показала прародительнице не самый приличный жест. Алгурис недоумённо воззрилась на неё, перебирая в памяти наиболее подходящие варианты. И тут же вспыхнула, зарычала, осознав, где именно видела её Айсилена.  
\- Я всё-таки тебя убью, - прорычала она. - Но сначала ты!  
\- Меньше слов, больше дела, - задорно выкрикнула Блум.  
Стена огня накрыла матерь всех фей, но та с лёгкостью подавила атаку. Но несмотря на это принцесса Домино неожиданно легко ушла от контратаки: чёрные вытянутые кристаллы накрыли её целой лавиной, но манёвренность, дарованная снегом, мягко обтекала каждую цель.  
\- Так себе, - призналась Блум, зависнув напротив разъярённой феи. Та, кажется, окончательно отвлеклась на мечущуюся перед глазами цель и уже не видела, как медленно, крепко сжимая единственную надежду на спасение, побрела Айси к ней за спину. Атаковать Алгурис в лоб девушка уже бы не решилась, но удар в спину, тем более с толикой злорадства, слишком притягивал к себе. И Айси пошла по кругу.  
Блум уворачивалась и уворачивалась. Буквально следующий удар пробил каменную стену, нарушая целостность заклинаний, и тогда звук бойни у подножия достиг, наконец, ушей феи. Как оказалось, Алгурис не соврала. Внизу то тут, то там вспыхивали разноцветные энерго-поля. Клуб Винкс сражался на равных, оттесняя от прорех в другие миры тварей, жадно клацающих зубами. Где-то вскрикнула Стелла, а через секунду ввысь рванул яркий столб света, с шипением сжирающих порождения тьмы.  
\- Они справятся! - уверенно воскликнула Блум. - Мои друзья - они справятся! Теперь они со мной, и мы - все вместе! - одолеем тебя, Алгурис! Ты вернёшься к Дракону и снова станешь его частью. А потом… будь что будет!  
\- Ни за что! - проорала та. - Я поглощу Создателя и стану богиней! И никто, слышишь меня? никто не посмеет воспротивиться мне!  
Атаки феи-ведьмы стали сильнее. Блум почувствовала, что запас сил постепенно начал иссякать. Да, она всё также уворачивалась от атак, иногда ставя защитные барьеры и отражая нападение, но с каждым ударом, с каждой широкой ухмылкой Алгурис, магия слабела. Ещё немного, и защита хранительницы огня дракона треснет, разбиваясь об пол мелкими осколками былого величия.  
\- Эй, королева Пустоты! - вдруг окликнула излишне увлёкшуюся Алгурис Айси. - У меня для тебя сюрприз!  
Матерь всех фей резкой обернулась, и ведьма, размахнувшись, кинула зёрнышко ей прямо под ноги. Но оно лишь прокатилось по полу и затормозило прямо под Алгурис.  
\- И это всё, что ты можешь? - изумилась та. - А-ха-ха! Самая лучшая атака из всех, что я видела!  
\- Может, и так! - крикнула Блум. - Айси, в сторону!  
Ведьма метнулась обратно. Алгурис резко перестала смеяться и хлопнула в ладоши. В миг, когда щупальца тьмы обвили ноги Блум, та, набрав в грудь воздуха, резко выдохнула вперёд, имитируя пламя дракона. Примерно так, как учил её Бадди на Пиросе. Почувствуй себя драконом. Стань драконом!  
Огненный поток с рёвом вырвался на волю и в мгновение ока подпалил зёрнышко. Тому оказалось достаточно столь сильного всплеска магии, и оно закрутилось-завертелось, а магия, скрытая внутри, выплеснулась наружу.  
Алгурис закричала… И Блум могла поклясться, что это не был торжествующий возглас. Её древнейший предок испугалась и попыталась скрыться от внезапной атаки. Но лианы, вырвавшиеся на свободу, цепко опутали ноги беснующейся феи-ведьмы. И чем больше Алгурис вырывалась, тем сильнее и круче стискивали они хрупкое, ещё не до конца восстановленное тело.  
\- Нет, нет, нет! - закричала она. - Проклятая ведьма! Как ты посмела! Нет!  
Башня Туманов затряслась, завибрировала. И неожиданно всё здание медленно просело. Защитные заклинания, выгравированные на камнях, засветились ярко-ярко, почти ослепляя.  
\- Нужно бежать! - с трудом перекричала вопящую матерь всех фей Айсилена. - Сейчас здесь всё рухнет!  
Блум, не думая, отсекла огненным лезвием путы, упрямо пытающиеся подступиться к ней, и помчалась к ведьме. Девушка подхватила бывшую соперницу на руки и, недолго думая, вырвалась наружу. Буквально за секунду до того, как из портала, стремительно распахнувшего пасть неподалёку, вырвался сам Великий Дракон. Он помчался к башне и обвил её, сотрясая рыком всю округу.  
Блум вцепилась в Айсилену мёртвой хваткой и вскрикнула, осознав, что уставшие крылья перестали удерживать и без того немаленький вес. Девушки камнем понеслись вниз, пока башня, сотрясающаяся разрушенной магией, рёвом дракона и воплями Алгурис, стремительно уходила вниз, в землю. Монстры где-то там исчезали как по щелчку пальцев, но глаза у Блум слезились, и она уже не видела, что происходило дальше. Лишь чувство слишком долгого полёта и холодные руки Айси на талии. Измученное сознание отказывалось воспринимать окружающую действительность, и Блум провалилась в небытие, уткнувшись носом в криво отсечённые волосы не такой уж и ведьмы, как оказалось.


	7. Эпилог.

Ажиотаж, стоявший в замке Домино, только раздражал. Народ гулял и веселился, празднуя победу над Алгурис в течение нескольких дней. Но Блум не появилась там ни разу. Встреча с феей-прародительницей всколыхнула в ней мысли, которые нельзя было определить как что-то однозначное. И прежде чем понять, а точно ли они победили, стоило сначала оценить масштаб сражения, в которое едва не оказался втянутым весь мир.  
Блум мягко, но честно сказала своим подругам, что хочет побыть одна. У неё не было желания обсуждать любые другие события, кроме схватки с феей-ведьмой, а обсуждать это не было сил. Даже Дафна - любящая старшая сестра - не смогла подобраться поближе. Блум попросила и её оставить девушку в покое… Родители поддержали это решение и позволили младшей дочери побыть наедине с собой. Достаточно было того, что весь замок пел и гулял, отмечая пройденный день красным цветом в календаре: кажется, теперь у народа появится ещё один праздник.  
“Блум, как ты?” - зеркало на туалетном столике зарябило, и в отражении показалась обеспокоенная мордочка Эласа.  
\- Не знаю, Элас, не знаю, - девушка присела на мягкую табуретку и обессиленно опустила руки. - Столько всего случилось… Со мной, Айси, Алгурис и Драконом… Я не могу даже понять, хорошо всё это или плохо. Я так и не уяснила, что случилось с нашей пра-пра, когда появился Дракон. Никто не смог мне толком объяснить, куда подевалась Башня Туманов и что было дальше.  
“Башня Туманов стояло в непривычном для тебя слое реальности, - отозвался единорог. - Это не ваш мир, но и не Пустота, поэтому Великий Дракон смог туда пробраться. Он вмешался в заклинание, которые вы с Айсиленой принесли из Лабиринта Хаоса, и теперь Алгурис там”.  
Блум удивлённо вскинула голову, всматриваясь в непривычный пейзаж. Вместо серого неба и пустынного гранита там теперь цвёл гигантский луг, посредине которого возвышалось дерево с могучей кроной. В его ветках пели птицы, а в корнях ютились мелкие зверьки. И яркое солнце озаряло насыщенную листву, благородно раскинувшись в ярко-ярко голубом небе.  
\- Я не понимаю… это…?  
“Это Алгурис, - подтвердил догадки девушки Элас. - Дракон хотел вернуть её к себе, но горячее желание создавать что-то своё пересилило, и он заточил свою дочь там, в обмен позволив творить жизнь и поддерживать порядок в своей новой тюрьме.”  
\- Я думала, Алгурис пропала. Навсегда, - призналась принцесса Домино. - А если она выберется?  
“Не выберется, Блум, - улыбнулся старый друг, - тебе больше не о чем волноваться. К сожалению, пра-пра натворила дел, пока знакомилась с новым миром, и пока она не искупит причинённую боль, Дракон не заберёт её к себе. Но это лишь временная мера… Могу тебя уверять, что Алгурис там комфортно. А мы… Лебедь Вечности будет охранять её покой.”  
\- Ох, Элас… - девушка обессиленно уткнулась лицом в руки, - ты не представляешь, как я рада слышать это. Но у меня всё равно ещё столько вопросов!  
“Которые лучше оставить без ответа, - притормозил подругу Элас. - Блум, я понимаю твоё смятение, но есть вещи, которые лучше оставить на совести тех, из-за кого они и случались. Уверен, Великий Дракон сделает всё, чтобы впредь подобной… угрозы больше не возникало. И честно говоря, я бы не хотел, чтобы ты с ним это обсуждала. Ты и так столько всего сделала. Тебе нужно отдохнуть и отвлечься. Забудь об Алгурис. Веселись и развлекайся. Тем более, что у одной из твоих подруг скоро свадьба! Ты уже приготовила Стелле подарок?”  
Хранительница огня дракона горько улыбнулась: вот оно как… Значит, не вмешиваться? Хотя, может, Элас и прав. Что будет, если Блум продолжит закапываться в недра этой истории? Как много ещё людей пострадают? Может быть, в этот раз действительно стоит притормозить?  
\- У меня только один вопрос, Элас. Пожалуйста, прошу. Последний, - взмолилась она. - Насчёт Айси… Что с ней теперь будет? Она пожертвовала почти всем, чтобы… - девушка вздрогнула и бросила быстрый взгляд себе за спину: она давно не перевоплощалась в фею, как раз с того момента, как упала на землю, где её и ведьму подхватили остальные девочки. Превратившись снова, появятся ли крылья опять? - Как это получилось? Я не понимаю!  
“Не надо понимать чудо, - мягко фыркнул конь. - Айси в него поверила, и оно сработало. Иногда этого достаточно. Но будет с твоей подругой дальше, я не знаю. Пожалуй, это можешь решить только ты сама. Как ты скажешь, так и будет. Выбирай мудро, Блум… Это мой тебе совет.”  
Зеркальная поверхность зарябила, и единорог исчез, оставляя фею вроде и с ответами, но в то же время нет.  
Девушка ещё некоторое время посидела, после чего поднялась и решительно направилась в ванную комнату. Кажется, шок начал проходить, а это означало, что пора вылезать из своей скорлупы и двигаться дальше. Даже если это означало оставить в покое вопросы, ответы на которые не лежали в просто досягаемости.

*** 

Собрание Совета Магикса выматывало. Блум поняла это буквально через десять минут жарких дебатов на тему того, что делать с остатками Трикс. Две обессиленные ведьмы сейчас сидели в подземелье, но благодаря настоятельным убеждениям Блум, их поместили в одну камеру. Айси не сдержала скупых слёз, увидев хотя бы одну живую сестру. Сторми, к сожалению, всё-таки не повезло…  
Директриса Фарагонда была единственной, кто долго молчал, пока Гриффин, Салладин, Орител и Марион спорили, неспособные придти к компромиссу. Ещё до собрания она успела спросить у Блум, что та думает насчёт сложившихся обстоятельств и как лучше следует поступить с ведьмами. Гриффин яростнее всех доказывала, что её бывшие ученицы продолжал заниматься преступными делами. Что до тех пор, пока они не отбыли своё наказание в Храме Светлого Камня, не стоит спускать с них глаз. Король Орител поддержал её мнение.  
Профессор Салладин же, наоборот, придерживался мнения, что не стоит опускать и заслуги юных леди. Ведь если бы не Дарси, рассказавшая девочкам о стычке с Алгурис, и не Айси, чьи помощь была неоценимой в схватке с древней прародительницей, не факт, что они все сейчас сидели бы за этим столом. Королева Марион с ним согласилась.  
Мнения разделились. Гриффин и Салладин спорили всё громче, пока вдруг директриса Фарагонда громко не хлопнула по столу, призывая всех к тишине. Совет в мгновение ока затих, выжидательно уставившись на директора школы волшебства Алфея.  
\- Дамы и господа, - начала она, - я понимаю ваши опасения и не могу не согласиться с ними. Но мы не сражались с Алгурис и не знаем, какой мощью она обладала и что могла привнести в наш мир. Мне кажется, что здесь есть только один человек, способный адекватно оценить угрозу и вынести вердикт для девушек… с неоднозначной репутацией, - глаза директрисы лукаво блеснули из-за стёкол очков. - Блум, думаю, решить судьбу Трикс можешь только ты. И мне кажется, другие члены Совета не будут против, если ты хотя бы выскажешься.  
\- Давай, Блум, - тихо прошептала Дафна, сидящая рядом и крепко сжавшая её ладонь под столом, - ты справишься.  
Принцесса Домино кивнула и выдохнула.  
\- Я долго думала над тем, что тогда происходило, - девушка поднялась, привлекая к себе внимание. - И прежде чем вы вынесете какое-либо решение, я бы хотела кое-что вам показать. Я покажу вам наглядный пример того, какими были поступки Айси во время схватки с Алгурис.  
Блум глубоко вздохнула и отошла подальше от стола. Магия закружилась вокруг, стирая грани реального. Пространство изменилось, утягивая её туда, где за несколько секунд любая ученица Алфеи обретала боевую форму. И меньше, чем через минуту на пол опустилась именно фея.  
\- Думаю, вы уже заметили, что здесь не так, - Блум повернулась к ним спиной: красиво изогнутые, местами заострённые крылья плавно подрагивали. - Моих крыльев - тех, которые я получила, когда приобрела форму блумикса, - больше нет. Эти мне подарила Айси. И говоря подарила, я имею в виду именно это.  
Директора ахнули, синхронно отодвинувшись подальше.  
\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что Алгурис… лишила тебя крыльев? - недоверчиво переспросила Гриффин. - Я видела, как мои девочки становились феями и как феи превращались в ведьм… Но чтобы восстановить утраченное.  
\- Это редкость, почти исключение из правил, но такое бывает, - отозвалась Фарагонда. - Достаточно вспомнить, как леди Муза вернула крылья принцессе Галатее. Пыльца фей обладает поразительными способностями, которые Айси - я предполагаю - смогла приспособить под свою магию.  
\- Мои новые крылья в буквальном смысле сделаны из её волос, - просто отозвалась Блум и вернулась в обычную форму. - Она сказала, что годами копила энергию, а когда Алгурис их вырвала - на живую, читая заклинание тёмной магии, - то отрезала и позволила мне снова летать. А теперь, дорогие директора, скажите мне, - Блум снова села и обвела Совет внимательным взглядом, - какая ведьма так поступит?  
Члены совета промолчали. Лишь королева Марион в ужасе прикрыла рот ладонью, пытаясь представить, через какие адские муки прошла её младшая дочь.  
\- Да, Трикс никогда не были примером для подражания, - тем временем продолжила хранительница огня дракона, - но то, что они сделали ради победы над матерью всех фей… Я бы сказала, что они искупили свои грехи и дальше могут жить так, как посчитают нужным. Начать жизнь с чистого листа, не боясь преследований и надзора сверху. Такие жертвы нельзя оставлять без внимания. И какими бы плохими не были девочки, они сделали достаточно, чтобы показать, что этот мир им ещё тоже дорог.  
\- И что же вы предлагаете, юная леди? - поинтересовался профессор Салладин. - Просто отпустить их в свободное плавание? Но где гарантии, что через год вы же не столкнётесь с Айси в новой битве за мировое господство?  
\- Мы будем сражаться всегда, - вдруг рассмеялась Блум, - просто потому, что только там нам проще всего выражать наши чувства друг к другу. Я бы сказала, что это в некотором смысле дружба, просто облечённая в другой костюм. У нас со Стеллой это летнее платье, а с Айси тяжёлые стальные доспехи, вот и всё.  
\- Дружба дружбой, Блум, но Трикс не занимать коварства, - отрезала Гриффин. - И пусть их осталось двое, это вовсе не означает, что теперь…  
\- Означает, - перебила её рыжая фея. - Поверьте, я знаю, о чём говорю. Мир Айси перевернулся с ног на голову, когда он столкнулась с Алгурис. Не могу сказать, чем они с Дарси будут заниматься дальше, но их пыл к тёмной магии совершенно точно солидно угас. Может быть, они и не станут феями, как мы с девочками, но и цену, что платят другие за тёмные заклятия, они уже познали. Думаю, это достаточное наказание для тех, кто сейчас едва может починить разбитую кружку.  
Салладин устало откинулся на спинку кресла.  
\- Я всё ещё в сомнениях, друзья, но в словах принцессы есть доля правды, - признался он. - Думаю, мы все уже приняли решение.  
\- Поддерживаю, - громогласно объявила Фарагонда. - Думаю, Блум, вы согласитесь с тем, что возвращать Трикс в Храм Светлого Камня нет смысла, но за ними нужен надзор. А кто как ни вы, директриса Гриффин, лучше всего справится с этой задачей?  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я допустила их до занятий, как своих студенток?! - воскликнула та, вскочив на ноги. - Ни за что! Облачная Башня достаточно пострадала от рук этих несносных девчонок!  
\- Именно поэтому они пойдут к вам не как ваши ученицы, а как учителя, которые объяснят будущему поколению, что есть тёмная магия и за какую черту лучше не переступать, - подытожила собрание Фарагонда. - Они заочно окончат обучение и сдадут выпускные экзамены, после чего в течение нескольких лет останутся под вашим присмотром.  
\- Звучит отлично, - воодушевился профессор Салладин, - таким образом девочки и восстановятся, а когда решат двигаться дальше… Думаю, тогда уже не будет нужны в контроле за ними.  
Дафна безмолвно улыбнулась и снова крепко сжала ладонь сестры, ободряя её. Блум ответила ей тёплой улыбкой: кажется, жизнь действительно начинала течь в привычном для всех русле.

*** 

Директриса Гриффин лично спустилась в подземелье и отворила дверь камеры, выпуская настороженных ведьм наружу. Она же объяснила им в своей манере, что ждёт её новых преподавательниц, если те нарушат хоть одно из установленных правил. Также директриса не забыла добавить, что ведьмы должны быть благодарны и ей, и Совету, и той выскочке-фее за то, что их не казнили на том же месте, где они стоят, и только после этого гордо удалилась, бросив напоследок, что отъезд запланирован на следующее утро. И чтобы с рассветом обе ведьмы, как штыки, стояли во дворе, готовые к перелёту в Магикс.  
\- Волнуешься?  
Айси слабо вздрогнула, погружённая в свои тяжкие думы. Блум сидела на красивой светлой скамье, над которой вился аккуратно постриженный плющ. Ведьма, вышедшая за пару часов до отлёта, с разрешения короления, побродить по королевскому саду, немного не ожидала наткнуться здесь на принцессу.  
\- Не особо, - холодно отозвалась та и, недолго думая, уселась рядом. - Если честно, после Алгурис меня мало что беспокоит. Почти всё потеряло свою… не знаю, важность? Целостность?  
\- Понимаю, - Блум подвинулась, освобождая место. - Я разговаривала с Эласом. Он сказал, что мне не стоит лезть в разборки дальше. Что Великий Дракон дальше справится своими силами.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - глухо рассмеялась Айсилена. - Свалили на нас всю грязную работу, а потом выкинули за борт, как ненужный хлам. Впрочем, ничего нового.  
Блум согласно кивнула.  
По факту, им уже не нужно было произносить слова, чтобы угадывать, о чём думает каждая из них. Они пережили такой кошмар, выбраться из которого удалось бы не каждому. И теперь, когда всё осталось позади, образовавшаяся связь только крепла, сплетённая из крови и плоти в буквальном смысле.  
\- Ты хотя бы немного восстановилась? - спустя несколько минут тишины, поинтересовалась Блум. - Я могу попросить директрису Гриффин забрать тебя попозже. Здесь есть чудесные целебные ванны. Если хочешь, можно…  
\- Нет, - отрезала Айси. - Хватит с меня всех этих птичек да бабочек. Бесит уже, - фыркнула она. - Может, прежнего ресурса я и не наберу, но со временем всё вернётся. Тем более, что со мной Дарси. Вместе мы справимся. Главное, что ей тоже стало легче. Алгурис почти полностью иссушила её… Жаль только, что Сторми… чёрт.  
\- Если бы я могла вернуть её тебе, я бы сделала это, не задумываясь, - призналась Блум. - За те слова в Башне Туманов… За твои волосы. Это самая малая цена, которую я могла заплатить.  
Айси скривилась, но промолчала. Она не любила подобные разговоры, но понимала, что сейчас избежать их просто нельзя. Оставалось только сцепить зубы и гордо вытерпеть весь этот трёп о чувствах и дружбе.  
\- Знаю-знаю, тебя это бесит, - рассмеялась принцесса Домино. - Прости, я не хотела грузить тебя.  
\- Что стало с Алгурис? - перебила её ведьма. - Я помню, как мы падали, а потом очнулась уже в темнице. Что с ней?  
\- Элас сказал, что теперь она заточена в дереве, но вместо бессмысленного существования, как в Пустоте, сейчас она дарует жизнь растениям и поддерживает тот небольшой мирок, что позволил ей создать Дракон, - ответила фея. - Как только она искупит все свои грехи, наверное, Дракон заберёт её к себе, а там… не знаю. Я об этом не думала.  
\- Понятно, - отозвалась ведьма снега и льда.  
Они замолчали. Каждая думала о своём, но тишина, повисшая вокруг, ничуть не напрягала их обеих.  
\- Знаешь, а ведь мы ещё не сразились, - вдруг вскинулась хранительница огня дракона. - Я же обещала тебе битву. Давай договоримся: когда поднаберёшься сил, мы схлестнёмся. Как в старые времена. И посмотрим, чему научилась каждая из нас за прошедшее время.  
\- Либо… - Айси подняла на фею тяжёлый взгляд.  
Блум лукаво улыбнулась и стремительно подалась вперёд.  
Поцелуй вышел немного смазанным и чуть болезненным. Айси изредка кусалась, но больше от нахлынувших чувств, нежели пытаясь причинить реальную боль. Девушки рвано сжимали друг друга в объятиях, чувствуя, как в унисон бьются их сердца, как делят они одно дыхание на двоих, как переполняет их обеих сила, что клубилась в самой сущности Великого Дракона.  
\- Я уже говорила, что ненавижу тебя? - прошелестела Айсилена. - Гадкая стервозная феечка.  
\- То же самое могу сказать и коварной злобной ведьме, - рассмеялась ей в губы Блум.  
Они снова слились в поцелуе. Айси алчно цеплялась за рыжие пряди, вытаскивая шпильки из волос и распуская их.  
\- Понацепила на себя какой-то дряни, - выдохнула она, - и сидишь теперь… важная такая.  
\- Сама не лучше, - хихикнула принцесса Домино. - Хотя короткая стрижка тебе идёт.  
Они опять припали друг к другу. Воздух вокруг стремительно раскалялся, а земля покрывалась тонкой коркой льда. Возможно, две стихии, наконец, нашли ту самую хрупкую грань, позволяющую им обеим достичь какой-то своей гармонии.  
\- Знаешь, а ведь я буду по тебе скучать, - смущённо призналась Блум. - Ты держала меня в тонусе, а теперь… С кем я буду махаться, когда никому не захочется завоёвывать мир?  
\- Со своим принцем. Уверена, этот красавчик быстро обзаведётся армией поклонниц, от которых тебе придётся отбиваться, - рассмеялась Айсилена. - Будешь поочерёдно на каждой практиковать новые заклинания. Ну или на своих поклонниках… в зависимости от того, кто окажется наглее.  
Блум тоже рассмеялась и крепче прижала к себе ведьму. Неправильную ведьму, такую, что переступила через себя и сотворила чудо, цена которому была больше собственной жизни.  
\- Мне пора, рыжая, - Айси отстранилась первой и резко поднялась. - Не то Гриффин будет орать, что мы опаздываем. Дарси уже, наверное, там.  
Принцесса Домино понуро кивнула. Ведьма почти добралась до выхода, когда Блум нагнала её и крепко обняла со спины, действительно прощаясь. Они увидятся не скоро, если вообще когда-нибудь ещё столкнутся… С директоров их школ станется завалить новых учителей работой так, чтобы на личную жизнь не оставалось времени.  
\- Я не прощаюсь, Айси, - прошелестела Блум. - Мы обязательно увидимся.  
Ведьма молча кивнула и поспешила выпутаться из её объятий. Впереди замельтишила стража.  
Айсилена бодро направилась к ним, гордо вскинув голову. А Блум провожала её печальным взглядом… ровно до того момента, пока не вздрогнула. Ладонь обожгло чем-то прохладным, и девушка от неожиданности отпрянула назад, с удивлением всматриваясь в кусок льда в руке, стремительно приобретающий форму мини-версии Медузы Горгоны.  
Ведьма исчезла за высокими дверями, ведущими в замок, и через несколько минут ввысь рванул ураган, что перенесёт её с сестрой и директрису Гриффин в Облачную Башню. Блум улыбнулась: она терпеливо дождётся возможности увидеться с ней вновь, а потом… Потом ещё и ещё.  
Девушка стояла на окраине королевского сада, задрав голову кверху и тепло улыбаясь. На душе было спокойно впервые за последнее время. Им предстояло пережить ещё много чудесных светлых событий. И даже неприятный разговор с принцем Скаем, который прибыл на Домино пораньше в надежде устроить сюрприз, но сильно удивился сам, заметив обнимающихся девушек в саду, ничуть не портил общего настроения. Блум это переживёт, ну а дальше… Дальше всё сложится самым наилучшим образом.


End file.
